Gone With the Mist
by Sly Raccoon
Summary: Basically the Mist is gone and Percy and all of our other favourite demigods are learning to cope. Also how do mortals react? Hope you like it! Rated T because that's what I rate everything.
1. Gone With the Mist

**To those reading my other story Story Time With the Gods I apologise. My mum took my laptop away because of exam week and then I went to Spain. I know that excuses don't make up but I only managed sneaky in school check ups. Anywho I decided to post this because I wanted to know how it turned out and it was already half written when I went away so yeah... Please continue.  
Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

Gone With the Mist.

Okay so recently for some strange reason, the mist has gone from the mortal world. All the humans know about us and they'll do anything to capture us. Getting Demigods to Camp has been hard considering Satyrs are no longer safe. Only trained Demigods go out to schools to rescue others. Trained Demigods like me, Percy Jackson. I can just tell this is gonna go wrong.

I was walking to lunch thinking about how the monsters had it easy. They could go out into the world, not be captured; if they were and if they died they could just come back. Like those annoying candles that don't blow out. There'd be a perfectly innocent Demigod hiding in the world and then they'd get attacked by monsters, and then by the very mortals they protect.  
As I walked I saw the Flyer.

You see someone with a weapon?  
Is that person fighting some kind of monster?  
Most likely it's a Demigod.  
These things draw in monster to cities where they wreak havoc and cause multiple deaths. NOT TO BE TRUSTED. If you see someone you think is a Demigod please call this number below:

Untrue and unfair. Mostly. Unfortunately there were other posters, ones more likely to get us caught:

Demigod description:  
Dyslexic.  
ADHD.  
Single parent family.  
Troublesome, usually multiple schools on account of monster attacks.  
Protective.

This description was pretty accurate. Demigods were hardwired for battle: ADHD. They were hardwired for Greek: Dyslexic. They were Heroes: protective. They were constantly attacked by monsters: troublesome. But the Mist used to cover that up. The monsters were just animals or in some cases they looked human. But either way Demigods were always to blame. If it was freak accidents like it used to or a monster. They had one parent because the other was a God who was too busy and also not allowed to see them.  
I walked into the canteen and went to go sit with my friends. I didn't have many, I was a trouble kid. But I did have four awesomely amazing friends. Aspen, as auburn haired girl with hazel eyes. She was a real nature type girl. Tucker, a blonde cowboy dude. He wasn't really a cowboy but he wore check shirts and a belt buckle. He looked like he had just walked out a ranch every morning. Aiden, an athletic guy. And last but not least Callie, a small toothy girl with flaming ginger and a huge personality.  
"Hey Perce." Tuck said as I sat down.  
"Hey."  
"Morning losers." Jonathon Hop said as he came and stood by us with his ugly cronies behind him.  
"It's the afternoon idiot." Aspen muttered to him.  
"What was that?" He said glaring at her. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean-" He was interrupted by Gabriela Sway, head of the rat pack.  
"They indentified another one!" She screamed as she came into the canteen. Everyone went silent and looked at her. "Look! It says here: This boy, roughly the age of thirteen is here pictured fighting giant black dogs. He is most certainly a Demigod. If seen anywhere please call this number: *_random number. _This boy brought on an attack in Central Park yesterday afternoon, no mortals were harmed but some are now having severe mental problems." She then started showing people the picture.  
"Gabriela!" Jonathon yelled. She perked up when he called her over. She walked towards us with her rats following behind.  
"Hey Jonny!" She giggled. Then she looked at us. She threw down the News paper onto the table. I took one look at it and groaned. On the front was a boy with dark hair and wearing an aviator jacket. He had a black stygian iron sword drawn and was fending off a dozen hellhounds. Nico what have you done? I thought to myself.  
"Whadaya think losers?" She said smirking.  
"I think you're annoying me." Callie said. "Go away." Gabriela pouted.  
"Jonny." She whined.  
"Hey watch your mouth carrots!" He growled. Callie hated being called carrots. She took it real personal.  
"Don't call her carrots!" Tuck growled back.  
"I'll call her whatever I want, Woody." Tucker blushed and sat back.  
"Look here Jonny boy-" Aspen threatened.  
"Oh no, it's the tree-hugging pacifist coming to get me!" Aspen didn't really know what to say to that.  
"Hey now-" Aiden started.  
"Whatcha gonna do? Tell on me?" Jonathon said cracking his knuckles.  
"Jonathon go away now." I said giving him my deluxe-kill-you stare. His eyes went wide as he backed off with Gabriela and their ratty friends.  
"Way to go Percy!" Aspen smiled.  
"That was awesome!" Tucker said.  
"How did you do that?" Callie asked.  
I smiled sheepishly. I probably shouldn't have done that. Jonathon was pissing me off though.  
"Uh... I dunno." The looks on their faces said they didn't believe me but they let it slide.  
"Gabriela left the paper." Aspen noted changing the subject. We all looked at it.  
"I don't think Demigods should be hunted down." Callie said bravely. I smiled at her.  
"Neither do I." She looked at me.  
"You don't?" She asked surprised. Tucker looked around nervously.  
"I get what you mean. I really doubt they ask the monsters to hunt and kill them." Aspen agreed.  
"Guys..." Tucker said glancing around. We all looked at him. "Look I get what you're saying, I really do but can we talk about this somewhere else?" He bit his lip.  
"Why? There are loads of Demigod fans." Aiden spoke up. That was true. They were obsessively stalking demigods, they were almost as bad as other mortals, you know the ones that want to capture us. They were also just as bad as the monsters who were trying to maim/kill/capture us. Welcome to my world.  
"Look, my dad is part of the people who capture _them _and if he found out that _I _was in _favour_ of the demigods then he would _kill _me." He took a breath. "I'm not saying I agree with him! It's just... I don't want him to know." He looked at us pleadingly.  
"That's OK." I said. "We don't have to talk about them in public." Even if it was more for my benefit than his. He gave me a sad smile.  
"Thanks Perce."  
"S'OK." As selfish as it is, I didn't do it for Tucker; I did it so I wouldn't be found out. It wasn't that I was scared. I could handle myself. It's just that I'm out here in the real world in case I come across and demigod who needed my help. It was hard though, with demigods being caught left right and centre.  
Thankfully only a few demigods had been caught. Camp had a few teams of demigods who would go to rescue capture demigods. I really wanted to be part of this team but as Chiron said, I was needed undercover. Not many people had managed to keep their cover. I honestly had no idea how I'd managed to keep mine so long. Unfortunately as part of my being undercover it meant I hadn't been able to see Annabeth (my awesomely amazing girlfriend) for ages. We got to Iris message each other all the time but it wasn't the same.  
"Aw Hell!" Aiden cursed as he spilt some chocolate milk on his top. "Or aw Hades, I guess." I fought a smile.  
"C'mere idiot." Aspen smiled as she used her napkin to wipe the milk.  
"Uh... Thanks." Aiden mumbled blushing. The rest of us stifled our laughs. It was obvious how much they liked each other, they just couldn't see it. It kinda reminded me of Annabeth and me. I sighed.  
Lunch passed relatively uneventful. I left the cafeteria early and went to the toilets that were abandoned. I focused on the water in the pipes and created a thin mist.  
"O goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-blood" I threw a golden drachma into the mist and it disappeared. I was dangerous to make an Iris message at school but I needed to.  
The mist shimmered and then focused on the rec room in the big house. Chiron was sitting at the ping-pong table Annabeth was there too.  
"Percy!" Annabeth cried. I grinned at her.  
"Annabeth!" My heart did a crazy giddy dance in my chest. Not the right time, I told it.  
"Ah, Percy. Why do you call? Have you found someone? Do you need the extraction squad?" Chiron asked.  
"No, I saw the paper today. Gab- someone was shouting about it." I told them. Chiron looked down. Annabeth's smile faded.  
"Nico arrived this morning." She said. "He's safe don't worry about that. Even if wasn't he could just shadow travel away."  
"So many young heroes in danger." Chiron sighed. "Never before has there been so much danger for half-bloods." In the background I heard yells and someone shouting "No! I can't be a... a... _halfblood!_"  
Chiron sighed again. "I better go deal with that." He wheeled away leaving me and Annabeth alone, sort of.  
"Percy so many people in danger and there's nothing we can do! At least before the new halfs were somewhat happy at knowing why things were the way they were." My head started spinning trying to figure that out. "At least they had somewhere safe! But now... Now they can't... won't... don't trust us. At least our borders still keep people out." She buried her face in her hands and I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and stroke her hair. To tell her things would be OK in the end. But this was a stupid Iris message.  
"Annabeth..." Suddenly the end of lunch bell rang. She sighed.  
"You should go." She swiped the mist before I got the chance to say goodbye.

* * *

Lessons were boring and pointless. I wanted to scream that it was all useless. I was trained to kill monsters, I had held up the sky, I had fought and won against Ares and Hades, I was the saviour of Olympus and here I was. Stuck in the middle a school filled with people who if they knew who I was, would call the DEC (Demigod Experts- or so they thought they were- and Capturers) or in some extreme cases would attack me themselves.  
"Mr. Jackson would you please tell us what is meant by that?"  
"Uh... What?" I stammered breaking away from my thoughts. Miss Rodds smirked.  
"Now honey." Warning bells went off in my head. "You really should listen more." Please don't be a monster, please don't be a monster, I chanted in my head. "Miss Blarose could you please tell us was meant by that?" A girl named Kitty Blarose started talking and I pretended to listen. In my peripheral visions I watched Miss Rodds. She didn't look like Mrs. Dodds –Alecto – had. The kindly ones had no reason to come after me, I was pretty sure Hades wasn't mad at me at the moment. I eyed her suspiciously until I was certain she wasn't going to turn into a crazy leathery bat with a fire whip.

* * *

When the lessons ended at the end of the day I went to go find Paul Blofis, my stepfather. I walked up to his classroom and knocked. No reply. I gently pushed the door opened carefully.  
"Paul? You here?" I asked weary.  
"Percy!" Paul exclaimed. I turned to the sound of his voice. He was sitting at his desk with Miss Rodds standing above him. "Yes- Um we need to go. So goodbye Miss Rodds." Paul jumped up, grabbed his bag and pulled me to his car.  
I climbed in and asked him what that was about.  
"Percy..." For one crazy second I thought he was gonna say he was cheating on my mom but I knew that couldn't be true. "I think Miss Rodds suspects you." He finally got out.  
"Oh thank the Gods!" I blurted out. Damn ADHD.  
"What?" Paul asked confused.  
"Oh I mean... I had a feeling something was weird about her but if she's just suspicious then..." I quickly covered.  
"Oh... Well I still think it's something to worry about." Paul continued.  
"Sure." I said.  
"I think we should tell your mother."  
"What? No! She'll freak out and insist I move schools!" I cried.  
"Percy that may be for the best."  
"No it wouldn't! I have a duty and... And if I leave just when she starts to suspect it'll seem suspicious." I tried to sound convincing but I think it may have failed. Paul was silent for a while until eventually he said "Fine, we won't tell her for now but if the situation worsens then..." He let that hang in the air as we continued to drive.  
Aw Hades.

* * *

**Please review you have no idea what it means to a writer. Or maybe you do but anyway please review! **


	2. Why so Mistical?

**I'd just like to say I wrote out the WHOLE chapter but then it DIDN'T SAVE! I had to rewrite the WHOLE THING!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

Chapter two: Why so Mistical?

"Μυρίζεις σαν ντρίμπλα μύτη Μινώταυρος! (You smell like Minotaur nose dribble!)" I shouted. I kicked the dummy and slashed it with my knife. "Αντεπιτεθούν! Μπορείτε δειλός αντεπιτεθούν! (Fight back! You coward fight back!)"

"Annabeth." A soft voice said behind me. I whirled around.

"What?!" I demanded. I saw Chiron in centaur form standing behind me.

"Come, child. You've been working nonstop. You need rest." He insisted gently. Usually I hate people calling me child but everyone was a child to Chiron. I could be fifty and he'd still call me child.

"Fine!" I snapped. I took a deep breath. "Fine." I said in a calmer voice. I stormed to my cabin that no longer looked like my cabin.

I climbed into bed ready to sleep but my brain decided now was a good time to go over the mysteries of the universe. Why the Mist was gone no one knew. Before a day had passed with the Mist gone we were on the case. We had people coming in from all over. People who had good covers were given jobs to stay where they were to watch for demigods. People like Percy.

Unfortunately the mortals were on it quickly too. Within the first week three demigods had been captured. We got them out of course. In fact I was head of the Demigod Rescue Squad. Basically I got to boss everyone around, make strategies and then go and get back our friends. I was the brain and the brawn. We only had to get back a few demigods captured by the DEC. We mostly went to go get the demigods our undercover people told us about. Luckily the parents who knew who about the gods sent their kids to us to keep them safe. Unluckily the kids whose parents didn't know rejected us and the gods.

It was just so mystical. Why had this happened? To be fair we didn't know why it was there in the first place. **(A/N I know it says in the Demigod diaries but that doesn't mean everyone knows.) **

Another thing was that my camp, my _home_ was practically destroyed. We had to take down the Amphitheatre because it was too noticeable. Now all that stands there is a wide circle of dusty ground and a few left over stones. The woods had to be cleared in case some damn mortal came along and saw something they shouldn't. Thalia and the Hunters were happy to help with that.

The cabins had been masked thanks to the Hecate cabin and were the same on the inside but on the outside all they looked like wooden cabins. It took all their combined energy to make it work.

The climbing wall was now just an ordinary climbing wall. No lava. No fake earthquakes. No slamming together. Nothing.

We still had most of activities such as canoeing, climbing, arts and crafts, archery, normal camp things. What we couldn't find space for was training. We tried the woods but the Naiads and Dryads hated it when their trees and streams got poisoned or hurt or destroyed and since when people battle it isn't their main priority to be careful _not _to hurt things it was kinda hard.

There were other things as well. The Nymphs had to be careful not to get spotted. Grover and the other members of the Council of Cloven Elders were going crazy trying to sort it all out. Nymphs in parks were scared to go out; they all had to go in disguise. Juniper was crazy worried about her sisters in that sense.

I couldn't go visit my dad because that would seem suspicious not that his wife minded.

And to top it all off I couldn't see Percy. I couldn't IM him either, I had to wait for him to IM me in case he was somewhere with mortals. It sucked.

Why can't I just figure this out? Why is so damn mystical?

* * *

I woke up the next day with sun light pouring through the windows. That was one thing. The weather still avoided us here.

I walked out of my room (Oh yeah, since we rebuilt all the cabins most of us got our own rooms.) and went into the bathroom. (We didn't have one each but there was more than one.) After a quick shower and general morning routines I roused everyone for breakfast.

"Cabin six fall in!" I shouted from the front room. The walls were ceiling to floor bookcases with sofas and tables in the middle of the room. I watched as people poured down the hall. "Okay guys we have a new camper, be nice." I pulled a young boy who looked terrified to the front. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" I asked gently.

"My... my name is Hale and I'm a son of," _gulp._ "Athena?" I patted him on the back.

"Don't worry being a demigod s awesome especially since we're the smartest people here." I grinned at him. He smiled back.

"I'm pretty smart!"

"Yeah, being a demigod is awesome until you get hunted, maimed and killed by monsters." I heard someone say. "Oh and now we have mortals to worry about!"

I glared at them when I saw the scared look return to Hale's face.

"Don't worry, you're safe here." But even as I said I knew it wasn't true.

I lead everyone in our morning activities and then handed it over to Malcolm so I could go for a counsellors meeting. I walked up the Big House.

"Hey Annabeth." Thalia said glumly. The Hunters were spending more and more time here since the Mist up and disappeared.

"Hey Little Miss Sunshine." I said. She glared at me.

"I just hate it!" She exploded. Thalia didn't see how a bunch of immortal adolescent girls running around the country hunting monsters was a big deal or how it was dangerous. Not to them but to our cause.

"Yeah, you and me both." I muttered.

"We can take care of ourselves! We can hide easily! And we can fend for ourselves!"

"Artemis is just being careful." I reminded her. "Better safe than sorry." Thalia mumbled something about not being a baby as we climbed the step into the Big House.

"Morning all." Chiron said once everyone was seated. All the cabin's counsellors including Nico and Thalia were there around the now cramped ping-pong table. Everyone except for Aphrodite, Hermes and Poseidon's counsellors. Conner and Travis Stoll who had managed to keep their cover which was just as mystical as the disappearance of the Mist.

"Hey guys." Nico said. "Things aren't that different in the Underworld," Most people wrinkled their noses at that. I didn't, I was used to it. It was nice to see Nico. Percy Thalia and I were his only friends at Camp and that made me sad since we barely saw him. "Except for now there are people who have done good things, things that would get them into Elysium, but have done bad things towards demigods. Things born out of fear or because they were made to. Soldiers who fought bravely for their country, who are heroes in their own sense, made to be aggressive against demigods." He sighed heavily. "Things are hellish down there." He then smiled at his own pun. I rolled my eyes.

"Is there any news from our undercover heroes?" Chiron asked.

"Conner and Travis haven't anything but they almost got caught so they're laying low for a while." Katie informed us.

"I have five girls out there undercover and we need two extraction squads." Aphrodite cabin's second in command told us.

No one said anything else. I had two undercover but so far they hadn't found anyone.

"Why can't we just go and beat some sense into these people!?" Clarisse exploded.

"Yeah, we should just go and show them what we can do!" Thalia growled. Chiron sighed and opened his mouth.

"Of course!" I said. What Thalia said suddenly brought an Idea to the forefront of my mind. "That's perfect!"

"Um, Annabeth? You're meant to be the level headed one. You know all smart and wise." Nico said.

"No." I said rolling my eyes. Why didn't they understand what I was saying? "Why don't we show them what we can do?" Everyone frowned at me. I sighed. "Why don't we tell them about how demigods have helped shape America, the _World_? Tell them about the famous demigods. Tell them about the Titan War!" Their shocked faces morphed into grins of determination.

"You're a genius Annabeth!"

"This could work!"

"We could tell them we don't want monsters to attack us!"

"We could show them footage!" Now there was an idea. All the pictures and videos that people had mistakenly taken of demigod activity now showed what actually happened. Most people didn't realise thankfully.

"Annabeth you have to lead this." Thalia said.

"Me? But –"

"You're the smartest and best person for the job! Besides it was your idea." Thalia argued.

I looked at Chiron. He looked more proud of me than he ever had.

"OK. We can do this." A seedling of hope dared to bloom in me. We may not get the Mist back but we could at least do this. I smiled to myself.

* * *

**Hey guys, question. Should this be after the Giant War? Or should the Romans not exist? **

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. I Mist you

Chapter 3: I Mist you.

The whole school was talking about Nico. Of course they didn't know his name but they all liked to guess his godly parent, what his powers were, how good he is at fighting. It reminded me of when Nico had been obsessed with a game called Mythomagic.

Sometimes I'll hear people talk about him, how he looks scrawny, probably not a good fighter, not very powerful. It makes me so angry. They have no idea that he is an amazing fighter. That he is _very_ powerful. I would just love to see the looks on their faces. But I can't. School is unbearable.

Luckily it's Friday! And Friday is a half day. I'm walking out of the school building with Tucker.

"Seriously, I swear Mrs. Chesney hates me!" He was saying.

"She hates everyone." I reminded him. Mrs. Chesney is our science teacher. She is a nightmare. She hates you for getting something wrong (Which is stupid because she's a teacher and that's what she's there for.) She hates you for getting something right (Which is even stupider because she's a teacher and she's supposed to reward you for getting something right.)

"Hey guys!" Aspen said as she and Carrie came over. "What are you talking about?"

"Mrs. Chesney." I told them. They both groan.

"She really hates me." Tucker said as convincingly as he can.

"She hates everyone." Carrie said rolling her eyes.

"Not just you – Aiden!" Aspen cried as Aiden poked her side.

"Mwahaha! Hey do guys wanna do something today?" He laughed while being smacked on the arm by Aspen. We all agree after calls to parents. I don't need to, my mom's cool like that.

"We were just talking about Mrs. Chesney." Tucker said. I roll my eyes and turn my head towards the front gate. I only glanced over but I saw a head of blonde hair near the gate. I took a double take. No way.

I took off running with my friends yelling behind me. I ran up to Annabeth as she launched herself at me.

"Oh gods I missed you Seaweed Brain!" She said as I swung her around. I leaned down and kissed her. Gods it had been so long!

"Mr. Jackson! No PDA on school grounds!" Mrs. Chesney herself shouted. That also meant everyone turned and looked at me. I tried to ignore them but I couldn't help but notice their shocked faces when they saw Annabeth. Gee thanks. I then saw my friends.

"Um... Percy?" My friends were all staring at me as if I'd fallen from Mars. Or maybe from Olympus.

"Oh! Right yeah. Guys this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Wise girl these are my friends."

They looked at her blinking a lot as if they couldn't quite believe it. Oh wow. I can accept that from others but my friends? Gee thanks guys. Then again I don't blame them, Annabeth is beautiful and amazing.

"Hey." Annabeth said with a little wave.

"Uh... I'm Carrie." Carrie said coming out of her stupor.

"Aspen." Aspen said with a little disbelieving laugh.

"T-T-Tucker." Tucker stuttered.

"Aiden." Aiden said, he was the only one who seemed cool with it. Then again he only had eyes for Aspen. "We were just about to go out for a while. Do you want to come?" He glanced quickly at the others to see if it was OK for him to invite Annabeth. They all smiled which told me they didn't mind. Annabeth's eyes flashed toward me for a second telling me she needed to talk to me.

"Sure." She answered. We all headed out of the school with no real plans about where to go but we ended up in Central Park.

"So... Annabeth. How did you two meet?" Aspen asked smoothly as we all sat in a large green patch of grass. Annabeth and I shared a look.

"Well..." I said while picking grass and putting it all in a pile.

"It's a long story." Annabeth continued making her own pile.

"But we met when we were twelve." We grinned at each other.

"Aw, finishing each other's sentences." Carrie said sarcastically. Thanks Carrie. Aspen elbowed her.

"Did you guys like each other straight away?" Aspen asked.

"HA!" I burst out. "She hated me at first!" Carrie looked at Annabeth with new found respect. Thanks again Carrie. It then dawned on me they might be thinking she was just a dumb blonde. I frowned and looked at Annabeth, the look on her face told me she'd already figured that out.

"I didn't hate you! I just thought you were slow and stupid, and hey, look, I was right!" Cue laughter from my former friends.

"Ouch. That hurt." I mocked. "That hurt real deep."

"And I mean you can't blame me. Look at our parents–" She stopped short.

"You're parents?" Aiden asked confused.

"Yeah they um, don't like each other." Annabeth said lamely.

"But everyone likes Sally and she likes everyone." Tucker looked bewildered that anyone could not like my mom and I couldn't blame him. She's awesome.

"Yeah well my parents are _uptight_" Annabeth said in a tone that said "End of conversation" That was kinda true (Please don't kill me!) her mom was very much like that in some ways.

"So what changed?" Carrie ventured. Another dangerous topic. I thought about telling her we were kidnapped (Which is what the media had said Ares had done to us.) But then decided not to in case they looked it up and saw the footage of me and Ares fighting.

"I'm a rebel." I said. That got a laugh. Yay! Friends finally back on my side! "And besides it was more of her mom not liking me than it was my mom."

"Don't blame it all on my mom." Annabeth defended. "But yeah it's kinda true." She relented.

We both knew these questions were getting dangerous and I tried to think of a change of topic. But Annabeth came up with a distraction instead. All of a sudden it was raining grass. My friends laughed and started throwing grass at each other.

"Good distraction." I told her. She grinned.

"I know." She said smugly.

"But you know we're gonna have to make this look a whole lot more real."

"Wait what? What do you mean Percy?" She then caught the evil glint in my eye. "No. NO!"

"You are so dead!" I yelled as she got up and ran away. I chased after her. I could hear muffled laughter behind us. I ran as fast as I could and managed to catch her around the waist. She turned into me laughing. I may have misjudged how fast I going because we went flying. I turned in the air and caught the fall then turned again so I was above her.

"Surrender!" I commanded.

"Never!" She cried. Then before I knew it she rolled so she was above me, straddling me with her hands pinning my hands down. "Haha! Athena always has a plan!"

"For the price of your freedom I'll be requiring two kisses!" She continued. She proceeded to lean down and kiss me. "One." She mumbled.

"Athena always has a plan?" I heard the voices of my friends say. Crap.

"Rain check?" I sighed. Annabeth got up and brushed herself off. I got up too.

"Did you just say "Athena always has a plan"?" Tucker asked terrified. I understood why. His dad would probably kill him if he knew he was associated with demigods. My other friends looked slightly awed.

"Percy do you trust these guys?" Annabeth asked. My friends all looked at me.

"Yes. I trust them with this." I replied. Without another word she led us towards the trees for some coverage.

"Okay so –" She started.

"You're a demigod?" Aspen smiled.

"Like an actual demigod?" Carrie asked excited, her impressed level for Annabeth went up like a million.

"Yeah –"

"Who's your parent?" Aspen was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Is it Aphrodite?" Tucker asked, and then blushed. Annabeth blushed too.

"No –"

"No I bet it someone big like..." They all started arguing about who they thought Annabeth's godly parent was.

"GUYS" She shouted. They stopped and shut up. "My mom is Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." She said proudly.

"Athena!?" All their eyes widened. She frowned.

"Yeah so?" Her voice was powerful, daring them to argue.

"Nothing!" They yelped.

"I can't believe you trust us with this! This is... This is wow." Aspen shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah well Percy said he trusts you guys so..." They all turned to look at me.

"So Percy... How long have you known Annabeth was a demigod?" Carrie bubbled.

"Did you figure it out?" Aiden asked.

"Nah I bet she told him. He'd never figure that out." Tucker argued. Thanks Tucker.

"I bet she didn't tell him to protect him and then when the news broke she was too scared to tell him but he figured it out and loved her anyway! AW!" Aspen squealed.

Annabeth was laughing uncontrollably now while I frowned at my friends.

"What?" They all demanded.

"Nothing!" She gasped. "I just love you automatically think he's not cool enough to be demigod!" They frowned at her confused. I watched their faces as it dawned on them what she was saying and soon I was laughing along with Annabeth. Their faces were priceless!

"What – Percy – no – he – what?!" They stuttered.

"Meet Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon_,_Retriever of the Shield of Ares and the scarf of Aphrodite, Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' helm of darkness, Defeater of the Furies, Defeater of Ares, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, defeater of the Cyclops Polyphemus and sorcerer Circe, retriever of the Golden Fleece, Finder of the Orphiotuarus, defeater of the Nemean Lion, Rider of the Erymanthian Boar, Defeater of Talos, Capturer of Nereus, Saviour of Artemis – and me –" She gave me a smile and kissed my cheek. "Bearer of the sky, Defeater of Atlas, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Finder of Briares, Cleaner of the man-eating horse's Stables," She smirked at me. "Defeater of Antaeus, Finder of Pan and Daedalus, Saviour of Camp Half-Blood, Ex- bearer of the Curse of Achilles, Defeater of Hades, Bearer of Hope (Elpis), Defeater of Hyperion, the Clamazonian Sow and Kronos, Denier of Immortality, Defeater of Phineas and Alcyoneus, Releaser of Thantos, Defeater of Polybotes, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Sailor of the Mare Nostrum, Defeater of Chrysaor, Ephialtes and Otis, Survivor of Tartarus, Closer of the Doors of Death** (*please insert the stuff that happens in House of Hades and the fifth book.) **Plus a constant Visitor of the Underworld." She said proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth you did basically all those things with me _and_ you're the Official Architect of Olympus." I glanced at my friends, their faces were positively priceless.

We watched and waited until my friends composed themselves. Carrie was the first to recover.

"So... You... found Aphrodite's scarf? I bet it was pink, was it pink? I bet it had a smell too like... I dunno, probably what attracts you most or something like out of Harry Potter." I stared at her.

"The scarf? Seriously the scarf?" I asked incredulously.

"Well I don't know who half those people are... But like really? What's your weapon of choice? I can imagine a sword, is it a sword? You'd look good with a sword. If you haven't tried a sword I suggest you try a sword. Or a dagger! Daggers are all smooth and stylish! But not a gun! Never a gun! There so boring and mundane! And I personally think it requires less skill, I mean yeah shoot straight! But with a sword – or a dagger – you need to be thinking on your feet, not only that but it's a close range weapon. Close contact. More skill required –" She spoke at the speed of light as we just stared at her.

"Carrie!" Aspen Shouted. Carrie blinked at us. "Calm your socks." She blushed.

"Did you do all of that together?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah. Mostly except for the times we got kidnapped." I said vaguely as their eyes bulged.

"Kidnapped?" Tucker gulped.

"Yeah, this was way before the whole 'mortal trying to capture us' thing." Annabeth replied. "I was only gone for about, what a week?" She raised a brow. "Percy was gone for _eight months!_"

"Yeah but I was taken by Hera and had all memories taken."

"I was taken while saving you guys!"

"I was kept asleep for _months._"

"I had to hold up the sky!"

"Okay, okay guys." Aiden raised his hands in a calming way. "Cool it." We blushed.

"Is it OK for us to ask you questions?" Tucker asked.

"Of course it is!" Annabeth laughed.

"But how can you trust us with this... I just can't understand that." Aspen shook her head.

"Percy trusts you, so I know you're trust worthy." Annabeth shrugged.

"Wait, you trust us because Percy said it was OK?" My friends looked at me more awed about this than they had about my title.

"Yeah." She looked into my eyes. "Percy has a knack for finding good friends." I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"How does Percy know he can trust us?" I frowned, I am right here.

"I think it's the little things. He says he can 'just tell'" She said with air quotes. "But I think he's drawn to people who are genuinely kind and there's always a certain look in the face of a friend of Percy. The look of someone who may not have always had the easiest life," They all fidgeted at that. "But can still put on a brave face, still smile and find good in others. Just by looking at peoples face I can tell if they're a friend of Percy if they have the brightest smile but the saddest eyes." Annabeth blushed. "That sounded like really bad poetry."

"Not as bad as Apollo." I murmured to her.

"You can tell all that by someone's face?" Tucker asked worriedly. She pinned him with a look. A look that said, _Yes, I understand how you feel, I can see it. I won't tell. I know what it's like. _

"I don't mean to sound whiny, but can we sit down?" Carrie whined. We all sat down in a rough circle, I stretched out my legs and Annabeth sat between them leaning back on me.

"So what is your weapon of choice?" Carrie asked. I smiled.

"A sword." She grinned in triumph. "It's call Anaklusmos, which is Greek for Riptide."

"Do you have it with you?" Aiden asked excitedly. I shifted so I could get riptide out of my pocket. I pulled it out.

"Percy, that's a pen." Aspen the 'pacifist against violence' told me. I rolled my eyes and uncapped it. Riptide grew in my hand into a celestial bronze leaf shaped sword. Their eyes widened.

"It also magically turns into a pen and will always return to me." I smirked.

"Percy stop showing off." Annabeth rolled her eyes. Me? A show off? Never!

"So cool." Tucker breathed as I put riptide away. Annabeth sighed.

"You guys are gonna give him an even bigger head." I poked her sides.

"Percy!" She squealed then giggled. My friends glanced at each other. Annabeth had taught me how to read people I could practically hear what they were thinking.

_I can't believe we never knew this side of Percy. _

_I thought we knew him but there's just so much we don't know. _

That made me sad. They did know me. I was the same, right?

_He never even told us about his girlfriend. _

_He's still the same old goofball; it's just hard knowing he has done so many amazing things. _

Thanks... I think.

I saw Annabeth glance at me worrying. _I'm fine. _I told her.

"So... Yeah." I said awkwardly. I glanced at Annabeth again.

Oh gods I hadn't seen her in so long I couldn't help but just look at her. And after all we'd been through we deserved some down time.

First we'd gone through the whole I-like-you-but-do-you-like-me-even-though-I-know-y ou-like-someone-who-we're-also-at-war-with phase but at least we'd been near each other.

Then we got together! Woo yay! Then I got kidnapped. I remember her and we both knew we liked each other but couldn't be near each other. The opposite of before.

Now we knew we liked each other and staying so near to each other but we still couldn't be together! And it was driving me insane!

I huffed out a breath scowling. Damn my brain for making me angry.

"How did you guys meet Percy?" Annabeth ventured seeing the scowl on my face and knowing exactly what I was feeling.

"Oh no that's boring! Tell us about your adventures!" Carrie begged. Annabeth and I wrinkled our noses.

"Carrie." Aspen scolded. "It's not boring. I have been friends with Aiden since forever." She glanced at Aiden who grinned at her. "He and Percy are on the swim team and they made friends instantly, both being complete weirdos." She smirked. "Then he and Tucker met in some kind of rodeo?"

"Haha, very funny Aspen." Tucker pouted while the others all cracked up. "No we met when he spilled chemicals all over me in science. Thanks buddy."

"Yeah Mrs. Chesney was really angry with me."

"Mrs. Chesney is always angry." Aspen rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you and Tyson ace a test by spilling chemicals?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. Hey that was school you came and punched Sloan!" I love it when Annabeth does stuff like that. You know, punch people as long as it's not me that is.

"And you blew up the gym." Annabeth smiled remembering.

"I know P.E. sucks Percy but you're not supposed to blow up the gym." Aiden joked to mask his shock.

"What about you Carrie? How did you and Percy meet?"

"Jonathon pushed me in the school's pool. I'm not a very good swimmer. Percy saw me struggling and jumped in to help me. At the time it was almost as if the water was trying to keep me up and know I know Percy was in fact making the water do that." She smiled at him.

"Always the hero." Annabeth smiled.

"You didn't tell us how you guys met." Aspen reminded us. I sighed.

"I didn't fully know who I was yet. I had just seen the Minotaur kill my mom and I killed him back. I was in shock and was having to pull Grover over the boundary line of our camp." I sighed remembering. "I stumbled up to the Big House and there was a girl with princess blonde curls. She said 'he's the one. He must be.' And then I passed out." There was a moment of silence.

"You suck at telling stories." Carrie said. "More details!"

"Well it's not exactly a pleasant memory." I retorted.

"Why?" She said tactlessly.

"I had just seen my mother killed." She look down in shame.

"Oh, yeah. How is she alive?" She frowned.

"She wasn't dead but being held captive by Hades, I went to go free her. Well that wasn't the actual quest but that's why I went on the quest."

"Huh." Annabeth said. "Not because –"

"I smell three demigods. Maybe a few mortals. But they're not important." A voice hissed. We all went silent.

"Guys get out of here now." I commanded. Annabeth slid out her dagger as she stood. Carrie stared at it.

"They said three demigods." Carrie said her eyes darting around. Me and Annabeth shared a look. We knew it meant one of my friends was a demigod.

"It's Percy." Annabeth said. "He has the aura of a god."

"Bit of exaggeration there." I rolled my eyes. "Now get out of here." My friends frowned at me.

"We'll be fine –" Aspen started just then two emposa **(A/N sorry if I spelled that wrong.)** came through the trees.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" They shrieked. "WE WILL HAVE YOU BLOOD! YOU KILLED KELI, NOW WILL KILL YOU! COME HERE!" My friends backed up against the trees.

"No I'm good." I replied casually. They shrieked again. I took out riptide to keep their attention on me. Suddenly Annabeth appeared behind them and she struck the taller one.

The other came towards me and I swung my sword. She dodged easily and slashed at me will her talons.

"Well that was rude." I said as I rolled forwards and ending up back to back with Annabeth. One glance and we knew how we were going to play this.

"Perseus you know you don't want to do this." Ever since the Mist left, emposa **(A/N Emposi?)** hadn't been able lure men into doing their will. When they did that it was just their way of manipulating the Mist. "Come here."

"No." I said then I bent at the waist as Annabeth flipped over me. I twisted and struck out with my sword. I just clipped her shoulder but unfortunately it wasn't enough to get rid of her. I heard Annabeth cry out a half laugh – half battle cry and I knew she was fine.

"Nice trick boy." This one hissed.

"Why thank you!" I said as I slashed at her donkey leg. She easily skittered out of the way. I feinted back towards it then flipped backwards bringing my sword in a deadly arc as I saw Annabeth fly below me and slam into the tall emposa as I sliced the smaller one.

A shower of yellow sand showered us.

"It's like when my sand castles get destroyed." I said sadly.

"Oh wow Seaweed brain." Annabeth shook her head. I heard ragged breathing and turned to my friends. They looked at us with wide eyes.

"That... was –" Aspen croaked.

"Amazing!" Carrie finished. "I knew you'd be good with a sword!" Even though she showed bravado I could see how shaken she was.

"Let's get otta here and quick." I said. They all hastily agreed.

We walked in silence the whole way to the edge of the park. I didn't know what to say to them. I had lied to them, put in the way of danger and half expected them to be completely OK with it. I chewed on my lip unsure of what to do or say. Annabeth saw my expression and took a firm hold of my hand. The look on her face was clear. _Don't you dare blame yourself. You haven't done anything wrong. _I sighed. If only.

"You guys should probably go. Together me and Annabeth attract a lot of unwanted attention." I grumbled. Annabeth glared at me but then sighed.

"Unfortunately he's right. It was nice to meet you all. And remember if you do anything to my Seaweed brain I'll kill you." She smiled nicely as if she had just said, "I wish you safe passage! Now be on your merry way!"

They smiled at her as if it were perfectly normal.

"Good." Aiden smiled. "Good luck you two." They all waved as they walked away from us. Annabeth and I walked back to my apartment. Fortunately my mother and Paul were out.

Annabeth turned to me with an evil glint in her eyes which I recognised as my own. "Alone at last." She said once we were in my room. She leapt at me. I caught her in a wild embrace as we laughed and swung around the room.

"Gods I missed you!"


	4. I Mist you too

**First thank for reviewing! Seriously, I started squealing when I realised I had reviews. Yeah I'm weird...  
Yes I know the chapter names are bad puns but **_**I **_**like them so :P you!  
Disclaimer: I do not own PJo**

Chapter four: I Mist you too.

"Percy! Wake –" Sally said coming into Percy's room. "Up." She said her eyes wide staring at me. Aw Hades.

"Morning Sally." I said awkwardly.

"I'll leave you and Percy to..." She trailed off and left.

"Percy!" I smacked his arm. He just groaned in his sleep and mumbled my name. I blushed. Even in his sleep he could still diffuse my anger so easily. "Percy." I said again, softer this time. His eyes fluttered then focused on me.

"Morning beautiful." He yawned. "Wait what?" He seemed to realise where we were. "Um Annabeth? Are we in my bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Are we in my bed?"

"Yes."

"Did we just wake up together in my bed?"

"Yes."

"Did my mom just come in and see us?"

"Yes."

"Ah!" He groaned and slumped into the pillows. "I'm dead." I couldn't help but smile.

"You're not dead... not yet." I laughed.

"This is not funny!" He moaned into his pillow.

"You're right." He turned his head and eyed me. "It's hilarious." He just groaned again.

"Shut up or she'll think something is happening in here!" I swatted the back of his head. "Actually. Keep your head down while I get up." I went over to where I left my suitcase the previous day. Once I was dressed I told Percy to get up then slipped into the bathroom.

Percy and I sat on the couch mortified out of our minds. Paul had left after Sally had obviously briefed him on what had happened. Sally had ordered us into the living room and was now looking at us. Both Percy and I refused to meet her eye or each others. It was the ultimate awkward.

"Now Percy. Annabeth." She started. This felt worse than the Titan War and the Giant War combined. Kind of.

"I know you are both grown up and your bodies are having... _urges_." We both squirmed. "I understand that you may want to make your relationship more... _physical_ or already have." I felt so uncomfortable. This conversation made me want to gag. Not Sally, the gods know I love Sally nor was it the idea of me and Percy being... _intimate_. It was just the thought of saying these things out loud. I wasn't normally one to share these things.

"I just need to know you are taking precautions. Considering everything you two have been through his may not seem important but _be safe._ Not in the way you think." Oh Sally we understand exactly what you mean, please stop! "Sexual diseases can be just as dangerous and life altering as fighting monsters." Well this was definitely the weirdest sex talk ever. Probably even by demigod standards considering lots demigods couldn't rely on their mortal parent and their godly parent was MIA.

"Mom..." Percy groaned. "We know! Ugh!" Sally laughed.

"This may seem awkward Percy, but as your mother I need to know you're –"

"Safe! Yeah we know!"

"Well." She smiled brightly, biting back another laugh. "How long are you going to be here Annabeth?"

"Um..." I croaked. "All weekend." My face was so hideously red.

"Wonderful! You can stay here of course." She smiled as if wasn't the most awkward moment ever. "Unfortunately Paul and I are off to Montauk for the weekend. I trust you two will _be_ _safe?_"

"Yes mom." Percy groaned his head once again buried in the cushions on the couch.

"Lovely to see you Annabeth but I really must be going." She gave me a hug and left.

Percy and I sat on the couch in silence for what seemed like forever.

"That was horrible." I finally said.

"I'm scarred." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm only here for the weekend so what do you want to do?" I said shaking the event from the morning from my mind.

"Can we have blue waffles?"

After a whole day of doing random things such as eating blue waffle, having piggy back rides whilst screaming "FISH PONIES!" at the top of our lungs we finally ended up simply lying in each other's arms and making small talk.

"So yesterday." Percy started. "You had something you wanted to talk about?" I didn't even bother asking how he knew that.

"Yeah."

"So what is it?" He prompted.

"Oh, well I figured out a way to maybe solve the Mortal–Mist–thing–problem." I said casually. He sat up so fast he knocked me off the couch.

"You did WHAT?" He yelled.

"Um, ow! And yeah." I grinned. He looked down at me from the couch his eyes sparkling. Suddenly he launched himself at me.

"You are the smartest," _kiss, _"wisest," _kiss,_ "bestest," _kiss_, "most amazing person ever!"

"Bestest isn't a word." I bushed trying to change the subject.

"Well I would make up a million words for you Annabeth Chase!" He smiled. I laughed. "How?" He asked lying next to me on the floor, neither of us not bothering to get up.

"Well." I said turning to face him. "I just thought that maybe we could show the stupid damn people what we demigods actually do." As I spoke I became more confident and more excited. "I figured, we have footage of both wars, we have the orientation film, we could do an awesome mish mash and present it to those idiots that call themselves the DEC and prove to them we're actually protecting them not harming them! First –"I was cut off by him pulling me close to him.

"You are definitely the best hero the world has ever seen." Percy growled into my hair, his voice completely serious now.

"Percy –" I mumbled, embarrassed.

"No, hear me out." He held me tighter. "We may have faced Titans and Giants plus a whole lot of monster but the thing that has us the most scared, the things that has us hiding, the thing that has us defenceless are the Mortals. But you, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, have managed to find a solution that doesn't result as us being violent. You. Are. The. Best. Hero. Ever." I blushed. He can't really think of it like that? Can he? Yes he can. He's Percy.

"I love you." I sighed.

"I love you too." He replied immediately. "Now no more talk of Wars and plans and being smart because before you know it it'll have rubbed off on me and then where would we be?" I laughed into his chest.

"Sure thing Seaweed Brain. How about we find some more pointless seemingly meaningless procrastination type things to do." I said pulling him up.

"Uh, sure?" He asked.

"Percy who do you think is the demigod?" I asked quietly after hours of procrastination.

"Huh? Oh do you mean what the emposa said?" He sighed heavily. "I don't want it to be any of them."

"I understand but Percy we need to get whoever it is to Camp." I told him.

"I know. I seriously have no clue as to who it is." He shook his head as if trying to sort through all of his thoughts to find the answer.

"Maybe try and define their characteristics. Carrie is very hyper active." I said trying to be helpful.

"Maybe... Aspen is very into nature. Almost as much as Katie." He said thoughtfully.

I thought about his friends. Carrie was petite but wild. She looked like the kind of girl to put up a good fight. She had such a presence of character it made you forget how small she was. She also had a mischievous look about her. She kind of reminded me of Leo too, sprouting out random things.

Aspen was tamer. She did look as though she'd just finished planting a flower or something. Her eyes were also very calming but when the emposa had come her eyes had become fiercer.

Aiden was more like Aspen as in he wasn't bouncy crazy. He was athletic and tall like an Apollo boy. He also a similar smile, blinding. When the emposa came he had a look of calm determination.

Tucker had a quiet beauty about him. He looked like a sexy cowboy but it all looked effortless. He also seemed the type to see the beauty in others.

So if I had to say, Tucker would be a child of Aphrodite, Aiden the child of Apollo, Aspen the child of Demeter and Carrie the child of Hermes.

Unfortunately I didn't know anything about their mortal parentage. But who was the actual demigod I did not know. And that annoyed me immensely.

"Ugh I don't know!" I growled. My mind felt like it was on fire, always going, looking at everything in detail, never slowing.

"Stop thinking." Percy said to me.

"I can't stop thinking Seaweed Brain." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you can. Try." He whispered right in my ear. And I did. I thought about not thinking. But the demigod-

"You're still thinking I can hear it." He growled.

"No you can't!" I scoffed but I couldn't but think about how he knew that.

"I can." He replied. "They're like cogs turning. A perfect machine that's over worked." A perfect analogy too.

"Distract me." I pleaded.

"OK." And he did. The best way to get me to forget and to just stop thinking is for Percy to kiss me and that's exactly what he did. Gods I loved him.

The phone rang early the next day and woke us up. We were lying in the fort we'd made – from chairs, blankets and a lot of pillows and cushions – some time yesterday.

"You get it." I groaned and rolled over.

"Well duh, it's my house." He laughed. He wasn't usually so chipper in the morning but he seemed in a good mood today which was good. He got up and picked up the phone and I listened into one half of a conversation.

"Oh, hey dude." He said. "How's it going?... Oh cool! No! Call the others and... Yeah pretty much. Awesome! See you whenever! Wait do you know where the... Yeah it – Haha! If I let Annabeth we'd never see it again! Haha, 'kay see ya!"

I lay in the fort not bothered to get up. I know, not like me but I considered this a holiday of sorts so I was gonna have a lie in. As soon as I went back to camp I would be constructing the video along with Leo – son of Hephaestus – and maybe some Hermes and Apollo kids.

"I'm back!" He cried as he leapt on me.

"Percy!" I shrieked as he lifted the covers and let the cold air in.

"What!" He laughed then snuggled his cold nose against my neck.

"Ahh!" I shrieked again and squirmed. This just made him laugh harder.

"Fine!" I grinned at him. "You wanna play this game? So be it!" He frowned at me.

"Waddaya mean- Ah!" Suddenly he was the one squirming as I tickled him. His legs kicked out as his torso thrashed about but I didn't let up. "Mercy! Mercy!" He cried.

"Admit that I always win!" I commanded straddling him. "And that I am the smartest –"

"Most bestest girlfriend a guy could ask for?" He asked smiling. I smiled back; I'd beaten him so much he knew exactly what I wanted from him. "Ok. Annabeth Chase _always_ wins, she is the smartest most bestest, plus the sexiest," I blushed at this. "Girlfriend a guy could ask for." Butterflies tickled my stomach. Suddenly he turned so he was holding himself above me. "I would've told that anyway." Then he kissed me.

"Eat time!" He said then dashed to the kitchen. Wow that boy! I thought to myself. I got up and followed him to the kitchen where he was pulling out ingredients for blue waffles plus some blueberries and some chocolate chips.

"Let's get this show on the road!" He said when he saw that I had come into the room. I smiled at him and got stuck in, literally. Minutes later we were both covered in flour and we had mixture sticking up our arms laughing hysterically.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain! We're meant to be eating this." I faux scolded him. He grabbed my hand and bit my finger. "Ah! Percy!" I laughed.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Shh! No more speaking from now on!" I commanded.

"I can do that." He smiled. I raised an eyebrow but didn't question this. A few minutes later he started humming. Damn loopholes! Then I recognised the tune as he started putting words to it.

_Do you hear me? _

_I'm talking to you. _

_Across the water _

_Across the deep blue _

_Ocean_

_Under the open sky, Oh my, _

_Baby I'm tryin' _

I smiled at him, my heart fluttering. Funny thing was it seemed subconscious because he didn't look up, he didn't stop working, he just continued to make the food while singing.

_Boy I hear you, _

_In my dreams. _

_I feel you whisper, _

_Across the sea. _

_I keep you with me, _

_In my heart. _

_You make it easier, _

_When life gets hard. _

I continued to work beside him as he looked up at me, realising he'd been singing. He blushed furiously but instead of laughing it off, he continued with me.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

"Aw! You guys are so cute!" A voice said from behind us. We whirled around to see Aiden, Carrie, Tucker and Aspen standing behind us. Aspen had the spare key dangling from her finger.

"Nice singing." Tucker said smiling genuinely.

"Yeah, you guys could make a cute duet!" Carrie mocked.

"Shut up Carrie." Percy mumbled. I knew him; I knew he didn't usually sing in front of people. He had for me, which had been incredibly sweet. And know his friend was mocking him about it.

"Sorry, we're too busy saving the world." I told her. That shut her up. "Well right now we're making blue chocolate chip waffles with blueberries."

"Maybe you'll want to clean up first..." Aspen laughed. I looked down and remembered my PJ's were covered in flour. Oops...

"Right." I said. "I'll take first shower." I told Percy then went to go have the shower.

I was showered and dressed in record time. I glanced into the kitchen: empty. I walked into the living room: bingo! There they all were with plates of blue chocolate chip waffles and blueberries.

"Where's my plate?" I asked coming in and sitting next to Percy.

"Calm down, it's right here." He replied handing me his plate. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I've finished mine already." He explained.

"And now you can go have a shower, you stink." I told him.

"Are you sure you want me to have a shower because I smell or is it that you find my bare chest too distracting?" He gestured to the fact he was wearing only sweat pants. No, I thought, I'm not sure. Instead of saying that I just rolled my eyes.

"Go get dressed smelly." I laughed. He joined in then got up to have a shower. "So..." I said awkwardly.

"So, you're staying here for the weekend?" Aspen asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And Sally's OK with that?" Aiden frowned. I groaned.

"Actually, yesterday morning before she and Paul left she gave me and Percy... _the Talk._" I put extra emphasis on what I was saying for maximum impact. It had the effect I wanted, the horrified looks on their faces was priceless!

"Oh gods you poor thing! As if the Talk was awkward enough! But to have Percy there with you!" Carrie sympathised. I smiled at her.

"Tell me about it! I couldn't meet either of their eyes!" I laughed with them. Aiden and Tucker were laughing hysterically and thus rendering them unable to finish their waffles.

"What are you guys talking about?" Percy asked as he shook his wet hair all over me.

"Percy!" I shrieked for the millionth time this weekend.

"We were talking about your talk with Sally yesterday." Carrie told him with a pitying smile.

"Oh gods!" He groaned. "Don't remind me!" He fell over the back of the back of the sofa and next to me. I scooted away in an effort to save my waffle, which was in vain because he rolled over and took it off my plate.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He made some unintelligible noises which I took to be an apology, which it probably wasn't.

"Anymore attacks?" Aspen asked with a vaguely worried face.

"Nah, we've been okay." Percy replied chewing _my_ waffle.

"You won't be, you stole my waffle!" I warned him.

"Want it back?" He asked poking his tongue out with a glob of chewed waffle.

"Eew! No!" I pushed him away while he just laughed.

"Wait I just got it!" Tucker suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at him.

"Err... Got what?" Aspen asked.

"When they said their parents didn't like each other! Poseidon and Athena don't like each other right?" He buzzed while the others looked at me and Percy and they realised Tucker was right.

"Haha, yeah pretty much. We were sort of friends... Then Annabeth found out about my dad then she hated me." Percy began.

"Then we went on a quest were we almost died several times and were betrayed, we had to trust each other even though there was a war brewing and our parents were on opposite sides." I continued.

"Then we survived, stopped a war and became best friends." He finished.

"That seems like an overly complicated way of becoming friends." Aiden laughed.

"Nothing is ever simple for us." I replied, laughing too.

The rest of the day we spent with random chatter and I go to know Percy's friends better. It didn't help with the demigod mystery but I wasn't worrying about that, for once I was just focusing on getting to know these guys.

A loud chirp of the landline phone made us jump. Percy ran to get to get it and this is what we got.

"Hello? Hey mom... Yeah she's still here, so are Tuck, Aid, Aspen and Carrie... Your car broke down? Do you need me to tell school and your work why you won't be in tomorrow?... Ok... Yeah! Don't worry! The apartment isn't messy at all!" What a liar, I thought. The thought made me smile as I looked around. The kitchen was a bombsite of ingredients. The living room had pillows and covers thrown around, the fort was still standing, and bowls of popcorn and plates of leftover food were everywhere.

Percy came back over to us, "You guys are helping me clean." Was all he said to us. We divided up all the roles, Aiden and Aspen got the kitchen, Tucker and Carrie got the pillows, cushion, blankets and the fort and me and Percy got the plates to clean up. To be fair, we had it easiest.

Within no time the apartment was clean and the others were on their way home. Percy and I sat on the sofa completely exhausted.

"I don't want you to go." He whispered to me.

"I don't want to go either." I replied in a whisper.

"Then don't." He pleaded.

"Can't, we've got the world to save... _Again._" I sighed.

"Will we ever catch a break?" He asked.

"Ha! Unlikely." I laugh mirthlessly.

"Can't you leave tomorrow evening? One more night." He begged... and I couldn't refuse him. That night we stayed up all night, not sleeping, just talking and then after a while just simply lying in each other's arms comforted by each other's presence. We didn't care that he had school and I had a lot of travelling and planning to do, we didn't want to waste a moment.

**Guys, you decide if they actually slept together or not OK? Seem fair? **

**I made this a fluff chapter, fluffy enough for you bros? **

**The song... I don't know why but I think it describes them pretty good and felt like putting it in. P.S. It was Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie something-or-rather. **

**I know I haven't updated in ages but my summer holiday is in three weeks so when that time comes I'll be able to update more frequently. **

**Also I kidnapped my friends Pen and posted pictures on Facebook with the Pen in different settings as a proof of life, I told you this just in case you didn't realise I am a bit mad! :P **

**I also told you that to see if anyone actually reads the authors note... I'm not so sure they do... **


	5. Mistology

**SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT! Sorry had to say that... Anyway I am now on my summer holiday so I'll have more time to write! Woo! Oh and this is kind of a filler chapter so yeah. **

**Mistology**

Annabeth left early Monday morning around the time I got up to leave for school. I missed her already.

Unfortunately while Annabeth was staying I didn't do any homework what-so-ever. So now I'm sitting in the cafeteria early on Monday morning doing homework I don't understand.

"How the hell am I meant to figure out X+2Y=3W when she hasn't even taught me how!" I growl at myself. Way to sound sane Percy. "Let's move on shall we?" I tell myself.

Looking down on the page I see this:

_Billy goes cycling. _– Nice to know.

_His bike has a diameter of 70cm. _– My life is a lie.

_He has invented a counter for his bike that counts the number of revolutions the wheel makes. _– Awkward moment when _Billy_ is smarter than me...

_One day the counter shows 110 revolutions. _– At least I can cycle further, since let's be honest, 110 isn't that much.

_How far has Billy cycled? _– No clue.

_Give you answer to the nearest metre. _– Um...

"I'm gonna fail maths." I sighed, once again, to myself.

"You're not the only one." A voice agreed behind me. I turn and see Carrie **(A/N I know she was originally Callie but I forgot, I'm only human! Or half anyway...) **with a sympathetic look on her face. "But seriously, when are we gonna ever use this?!"

"Especially in my line of work." I grinned at her. She grinned back at me. Carrie had always been the crazy hyper one in our group, up for anything but as her smile faded the look on her face look so calm and serious I had to wonder what was wrong. I opened my mouth to ask but she beat me to it.

"Is it scary Percy? I mean, ever since I found out about half-bloods I thought it would be exciting. I thought, yeah that's me, I could do that. I wouldn't call myself violent or blood thirsty but I knew monsters were bad news and the idea of hunting them intrigued me." She looked almost grossed out by herself. "When I realised that I was partly grossed out by myself, I would never expect to like the idea of killing, Aspen would kill me if she knew..." She gave herself a small smile. "But still, it's something I want to do. I felt so strongly about it and when the monsters appeared in Central Park... I thought I would be brave but I was scared, so scared. I felt like I couldn't breathe but there you were – and Annabeth – and you both seemed so calm. You joked and got rid of them so easily. You mocked them and got them to follow you instead of us. How can you do it Percy?"

Carrie looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Her eyes bored into mine.

"I'm not as brave as you think Carrie." I told her. "I'd like to say that I am and that yeah, I eat monsters for breakfast! But no, I still have dreams about them. Demigod dreams. I see them – the monsters – talking about me and Annabeth and some of my other friends. They want revenge on us specifically now. Before they used to just hate all demigods but now they have personal vendettas against me, against my family. And I'm so terrified that one day I'll wake up to find out that one of my friends just wasn't strong enough this time. That they weren't given an easy death like some are. That they were the victim of some of the worst monsters out there because during our wars that was what we were up against. I see some of the younger kids at camp who never should have had to experience what they did during those wars. Kids who have all lost brothers, sister, friends and even the people they never liked. They still feel guilty, guilty that they never got a chance to make their peace with them. And it kills me. Every time I see them. Even if they're smiling and having fun. I know that during the night each and every one of us if haunted by the faces of our dead who never should have had to live this life." I took a deep breath, struggling to hold back the rest of the rant that had been building up inside of me.

I looked down at the table, at the paper with Billy who only had to worry about how far he had cycled on his bike. The next thing I knew Carrie's arms were around me.

"I'm sorry Percy." She said. "I'm sorry you have to go through all of that. I'm sorry that you never catch a break. Not from the monsters, not the bullies here, not even from me." I didn't know how to respond to that. She pulled back and sat down next to me.

"Mrning gys." Aiden mumbled as he sat down next to us. "Hwru?"

"We're doing fine." I smiled at Carrie.

"Yeah, we're OK." She smiled back.

"Morning has broken!" Aspen sang. **(A/N Does anyone know where that's from? No? Only me? Right...) **

"Yeah we get the point." Tucker sighed pushing his blonde locks out of his blue eyes. AS he does so I see some girls giggle a bit. Oh geez.

"I'm allowed to sing if I want to." Aspen said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh how mature." Tucker replied raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up." She smiled at him.

"I like her singing." Aiden half smiled. We all turn and look at him and he blushes.

"Yeah but not this early in the morning." Tucker groaned.

"But that doesn't mean it's bad singing."

"I never said it was bad singing."

"Singing is nice in the morning."

"Not when you're half asleep."

"I'm not half asleep."

"You were when you first came in." Carrie interrupted.

"Mrning gys" I imitated. "Hwru?" Everyone laughed.

"Why were you even in so early Perce?" Aiden grumbled.

"Annabeth left early this morning to get back to go back to – you know." I said glancing at the tables that were slowly filling up around us.

"Oh yeah." Aiden said. "So how was your weekend Perce?" He said waggling his eyebrows. My cheeks burned and Aspen scolded Aiden. Before I could think of something to say Jonathon, Gabriella and the rat pack came in.

"Hey Percy!" Jonathon called across the room causing everyone to go quiet. Douche. "Who was that girl on Friday?"

"None of your business Jonathon." I growled.

"Did you see her hair? So obviously dyed." Gabriella put in. I rolled my eyes, was that meant to provoke me? I did however see the whole cafeteria look at me. I saw the girls turn to look at me to see if I would stand up for my girlfriend. Aww Hades.

"Is that the best you can come up with Gabriella?" Carrie snarled.

"Also a little hypocritical, I mean have you seen you hair recently?" Tucker said with a pitying look.

Gabriella automatically reached up to feel her plastic, dry, straitened and dyed hair. "My hair is one hundred percent natural!" She cried. We all snorted.

"Oh please, you're so fake you could pass for Barbie." Aspen said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

I looked at my friends, having only just met Annabeth and yet they were already sticking up for her.

"Oi! Don't dis ma girlfriend!" Jonathon started marching over to our table. The kids around the canteen looked up eagerly, hoping for a fight. I got up and stood in front of my friends.

"We're not looking for a fight. You started this and I'm gonna end it." Jonathon was either really stupid or looking for trouble because he carried on walking until he was standing right in front of me. I looked him dead in the eyes. A sound broke the silence of the cafeteria and Jonny boy glanced away, I looked too and saw a teacher – Mrs. Rodds to be exact – standing there. Jonathon patted my shoulder and gave a fake smile.

"At least my girlfriends pretty." He smirked.

"yeah, pretty damn ugly." I heard Carrie mumble. Jonathon glared at her, she leaned back a bit but then raised her chin at him. I smiled at her, she caught my eyes and I read her expression, _one step at a time. _

"I hope there's no problem over here Jackson, Hop." Mrs. Rodds said.

"None. None at all." He walked away back to the rats and Gabriella. The ball rang and everyone got up to go to lessons.

I was doodling pictures of cute little monsters on my science book during the lesson because I am such a good student. So far I had a mini minotaur, complete with tighty whities and a cleenex. The Kindly Ones, on as Mrs. Dodds, one as the grandmother on the bus and on as a fury, I called it Furylution. The Manticure with garlic bread baguette, one of those artists hat, stripy top and a moustache. And finally I was working on Briaries, the hundred handed one. He was taking the longest because 1. He had a hundred hands 2. Because I had to make them all do different things and 3. Because I wasn't sure which face to give him, he has so many.

"Mr. Jackson." Uh oh... "Are you copying this down?"

"Yes miss."

"Oh really?" I gave her my best "I'm innocent" face. "Hmm..." Which I figured meant "I can't be bothered to call him on it."

I looked at the board and decided that the gibberish on there was not important.

"Hey, Percy." Someone whispered. I turned and saw Ano Kyle and Marrick Peter smiling at me.

"S'up?" I asked.

"Was that girl your girlfriend then?" Ano asked.

"Yeah." I answered wearily.

"Nice!" They both grinned and high fived me.

"She's smoking! How'd you manage to score a girl like that?" Marrik leaned towards me.

"By not talking about them like they're objects but like actual people." They both frowned.

Both boys were known for objectifying girls. In fact it was guys like this that made me think Artemis had the right idea about guys especially since most of the guys in my school were like this. Not all but enough to make me worry for humanity.

"I agree with Percy." A girls voice came from across the aisle. I turned again and saw Azaylia Peatrick with a half smile on her face.

"Why thank you Azzy." I smiled at her.

"S'all good." Then she threw a disgusted glance at Ano and Marrick and turned back to her work.

"Ooh lardy dah!" Ano grumbled.

"Stupid beautiful girl." Marrick mumbled, obviously harbouring a crush.

"What you drawing Percy?" Ano asked. Before I could respond Marrick grabbed my book.

"Are these... monsters?" He looked utterly horrified by the idea.

"Yeah, so?"

"You don't, like, support them right?" I was in dangerous ground unsure of what to say.

"Nah, not Percy. Look at these drawings! These monsters look like pansies! If he were a demi supporter he would have made them look scary to make demigods look braver. Right?" Ano reasoned.

For a pig headed jerk face he made some logic there. Thank gods he didn't see my English book – I had some pretty accurate – even if I do say so myself – drawing of monsters. Ones far worse than these.

"Boys quieten down back there!" Ms Rakasenzesalvador scolded from the front of the room. **(A/N I have a teacher and that's actually her name, shhh!) **

"Sorry miss." We all mumbled.

I ended up day dreaming about Annabeth and camp for the rest of the lesson. It was only at the end of the lesson when I remembered Marrick had my book.

"Yo! Marrick!" I yelled. "CanI have my book back!"

"Oh right, yeah here." He said and handed it back to me before going off with Ano.

I was about to put my book in my bag when I noticed six more drawings. There was a mini me, and mini Annabeth, a mini Aspen, a mini Aiden, a mini Carrie and a mini Tucker. The mini me was swimming in a water bubble – I was known for going swimming a lot but I hadn't joined the swim team at Annabeth's suggestion. The mini Annabeth was kissing the mini me through my bubble – how ironic since that was very similar to our first proper kiss. The mini Aspen was hugging a tree. The mini Aiden was singing. The mini Carrie had wings and was drinking a can of red bull. The mini Tucker was riding a horse in full cowboy dress and was brushing his hair back as nearby woman blushed and giggled.

I never expected Marrick to be so observant. Underneath the drawings were our names – except Annabeth's. In its place it said _Percy's girlfriend_ – but also it had you never notice how much we watch you. This kind of freaked me out and made me wonder if Marrick was a monster himself...

"Hey Perce." Tucker began as we were all sitting on the hill outside school for lunch. "What exactly is The Mist?" All of my friends went silent and slid glances my way.

"It's the veil that hides – or used to hide – our world from the mortal world. It's kinda like when someone has bad eyesight and don't see things properly. Well that's how it seems – or seemed. Like once I had a sword fight with Ares –"

"WHAT!" My friends yelled causing head to turn our way.

"Guys do you want me to tell you or not?" They nodded "Then shut up and listen. So yeah I was fighting Ares but all the policemen and other mortals saw guns. Oh yeah this was when there was a nationwide manhunt for me when I was twelve."

"Wait! That was you!?" Aiden cried. "I remember that story; they said you kidnapped you mom and were a terrorist but then they realised you had been kidnapped along with two others..."

"Yeah... No. My mom was taking me to Camp Half-Blood for the first time when we were attacked by the Minotaur and our car was hit by lightening."

"Doesn't Zeus control lightening?" Aspen frowned.

"Yeah."

"Then why would he –"

"Let's just say he wasn't exactly happy that I existed. Anyway, so the minotaur almost killed my mom but Hades kidnapped her. I went on a quest with Annabeth and Grover – he's a satyr and my best friend – to stop a three way war between Hades, Zeus and Poseidon. We were on a bus and were attacked by The Kindly ones – the furies. I accidently made the bus crash before it was hit by lightening. So I was blamed for that too. After that we went to Medusa's place, killed her and sent her head to Olympus." I smiled at the memory whereas my friends looked shocked, horrified and awed.

"We then made our way to Arch in St. Louis, Missouri. I may have been attacked at the top and it blew up too. I think I was blamed for that too. I then went to Denver where I met Ares for the first time and was made to go to a water adventure land to find his shield. We were pictured with him and were put back in the papers for that. After that I went to Las Vegas then L.A. and finally the Underworld and was no longer in the public eye. I found out some stuff and went back to L.A. – the water is so polluted there! - to find Ares, had a fight with him and defeated him. Went to New York then up to Olympus and stopped a war."

They all stared at me as if I was someone they'd never met before.

"And you were only twelve?" Aspen asked worriedly.

"Yup."

"How did you get out of the terrorist label?" Aiden questioned.

"I blamed it all on Ares."

"Nice." He grinned.

"How does the Mist work?" Tucker frowned as though he were trying to figure it out.

"I have no clue. I usually let other people know these things and if I don't know just ask them. However I'm not sure if anyone does know. Maybe the gods but they're not sharing anytime soon. Ask Annabeth, she might know."

"Has it always been there?" Carrie asked.

"No I don't think so otherwise we wouldn't the myths would we? Even if they're not myths... But if the Mist had always been there no one would have ever heard of Hercules or Theseus or Orion or my namesake! Perseus!"

"Yeah we get the point." Carrie interrupted me. I grinned sheepishly at her and she smiled back. "I heard that you were the saviour of Olympus?" She prompted. I guess this was story time. Story Time With the Demigod.

"Twice." I corrected. "But yeah. The first time there was a war here in New York."

"There was a _war _here and we didn't even notice!" Aiden exclaimed, eyes bulging.

"Yeah. Morpheus put the whole island to sleep. Each different cabin had a tunnel or bridge to protect."

"How come you didn't go to sleep?"

"Because it requires a lot of energy putting an entire island to sleep and since we're not entirely mortal we weren't affected."

"Since you're half immortal does that mean you have a longer life span?" Aspen asked.

"No – well maybe but considering the monsters it's pretty hard to test out that theory."

"Why haven't you been attacked since the Mist went?" Carrie asked. Not in a way that made it sound she wanted me to be attacked but in a curious way.

"Well monsters use the Mist too. They usually hide in schools first so they can be sure a demigod is there. With the Mist gone it means they have to be positive a demigod is there. It's been nice for us on the one hand but on the other hand we have to deal with mortals trying to kidnap us and do gods know what."

"Hey, how come –"

"Wasn't I telling you about something else?" They nodded. "Then let me finish. So yeah everyone was asleep and we had this big war against Kronos, king of the Titans. While Camp Half-Blood fought him, the gods fought Typhon. A huge storm guy who was mistaken for a tornado."

"I remember that!" Aiden grinned. "That was so annoying!"

"Yeah sorry about that. I kinda awakened him by making Mount St. Helen's blow to kill some Telkhines for Hephaestus." I apologised.

"You made that happen?!" They asked shocked.

"Yeah. Poseidon, god of the ocean, storm bringer and earth shaker."

"And you're his son."

"Yes I am."

"This feels like learning. Like a lesson. But it's interesting." Carrie shook her head as if it were the weirdest thing to of ever happened. "I think I'll call it Mistology."

"Why Mistology? I told you about other stuff than the Mist. Why not Mythology?"

"Because they're not myths. It's all true." I had nothing to say to that. The bell rang saving me from having to answer any more questions for the time being.

**So yeah like I said, I'm on holiday and will hopefully update more! If you have any good Mist puns just tell me! I don't know why but they really amuse me ^_^**


	6. Mistook

**Waddup guys! Two chapters in two days! I am on a roll! Helz yeah! Or was it three days... **

Mistook

Being back at camp was both good and bad. Good because I was home again, bad because once again I was away from Percy. As I walk over the hill Thalia sees me and runs over to me.

"How's Percy?" She asked glumly.

"He fine. Why didn't you come with?" I replied.

"Not supposed to leave camp remember?" She snarled.

"Liar. You could've come if you wanted too. What's the real reason?" I stop her and give her my look that says "If you don't tell me I'll kill you."

"Fine. I just figured you two needed some alone time. I've seen how you've moped around camp –"

"I do not mope!" I exclaimed. She gave me a hard look. "Do not." I grumbled under my breath.

"Anyway even if it is very unmaiden like of me, I figured you could use a weekend together."

"Thanks for the thought Thals but his friends were there quiet a lot." I'm not complaining, his friends are great, they always are!

"Gods! Doesn't Seaweed Brain know anything?" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"It's OK. His friends are cool. You should have seen their expressions when they found out what we were!" I laughed.

"Annabeth! I thought you were the smart one! You told them what you are?!" Thalia gripped my arm.

"Well we kinda got attacked and besides one of them is a half-blood. Just not sure which one." I left out the fact that I had slipped up because I knew that Thalia would never let me live it down.

"How do you plan on finding out?" Thalia asked, frowning.

"I left it to Percy. One, he knows his friends better than I do, obviously. Two, it's not my job. Three, I need to be here working on the video for DEC."

"And four, you don't know how to suss them out." Thalia smirked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Shut up." She grumbled. "Anyway, we've been working a bit on the video. Here, come with me."

She lead me farther onto camp and into the bog house. Once we were in there we went into a room – not the ping pong room – that had various people in it. There was Apollo kids who were arguing over some CD's. Hephaestus kids who were working on a rather old camcorder. Hermes kids who were discussing the entertainment value of different things. Aphrodite kids discussing what look people should have for the newer clips, and finally some Athena kids who were talking about what should go into to the film and were arguing about whether or not it would show us in a good light and whether or not that mattered.

"Annabeth! You're back!" Malcolm called across the room, silencing everyone.

"Have a fun weekend?" An Aphrodite girl asked with all the implications clear in her tone of voice.

"Wonderful thanks." I smiled at her. I couldn't wait for Piper to get back.

Piper was with her dad, talking to actors and other people he knew who were demigods. She offered them help in case they wished to come to camp. Some of them wanted to help us. They figured if the mortals saw a familiar face, or their fans would stay with them. Piper encouraged that. She also got a lot of negative people. People who denied who they were. They'd threatened to turn her in. But Piper was brave and she held her own... Or would charmspeak them... Just a little. She never forced them to join us but she would stop them turning her in.

"How goes the preparations guys?" I'd left them with a few simple tasks before I left but as soon as I asked them this they all started talking all at once. I could tell they'd been arguing over every single thing. At least the Hephaestus cabin seemed happy with themselves.

"SHUT IT!" I yelled. I looked at Thalia.

"There may have been a little trouble..." She said nonchalantly. I sighed and got to work. First I headed over to the Apollo guys.

"So what's up with you guys?" I asked.

"Well... You left us in charge of music... a soundtrack to the whole thing yeah."

"Yeah... So did you not find any good music?"

"No... We found too much." I groaned. Here we go.

"Okay, what do you have for me?"

"Okay so we've decided on Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. That one is definitely in."

"Good, I'll give it a listen tonight. What are you fighting about then?" They each looked at each other.

"Okay so far we've got:

Simple Plan: I'm Just a Kid

Bruno Mars: The Other Side

Skillet: One Day Too Late

Paramore: Born For This

And these are all just general songs for the whole thing! We have some specific things too."

Suddenly they all glanced at each other.

"Spit it out." I snapped. I took a deep breath. "Just tell me."

"Well we were planning for there to be a section on you and Percy... In Tartarus and when he got kidnapped and... Well you know. How unfair it was. How we don't actually get a choice and –"

"Yeah I get it. It's a great idea. Really." They all looked at me as though they had mistook me. Great, do I really come off like that?

"We also have a few for when you guys are fighting in the actual battles like the Battle of Manhattan." I nodded.

"OK well we've come up with some ideas:

Evanescence: Bring Me to Life, for when you miss Percy... Maybe."

They seemed really unsure of telling me this, in case I mistook it for being too sensitive or too embarrassing or something like that.

"Go on."

"Olly Murs: I Need You Now, Percy when he wakes up. You know because he doesn't remember anything except you vaguely.

Imagine Dragon: It's Time for when Percy is fighting in the Titan war, you know when he got real angry... Yeah um...

Michael Buble: Home for when Percy was in camp Jupiter –"

"So far the mortals don't know about Camp Jupiter so we may not be able to tell the full story of the Giant War 'Kay guys?" I projected my voice more so the others could hear. "We won't be able to have Hazel or Frank as everyone from Camp Jupiter are being held there. Since Jason is acting as our link with them he too is still there. He and the other two are trying to convince the Romans to help."

Everyone scowled as they heard this. A few angry voices called out, most of them cursing Octavian.

"Oh well... Here's what else we have:

Pink: Try for when you guys where in... you know where. We just thought maybe you guys would be feeling something along these lines... To be honest we have no idea what it was like for the two of you and were hoping you could talk about it."

The very idea of sharing what happened quite frankly scared me. I had never spoken about Tartarus before. Not to Thalia, not to Grover, not to anyone. Not even Percy. We had never spoken about what happened. We never had to. One look and that said it all. All we had to do was look at one another and weirdly enough it felt better. But there was no way I was admitting that, not to anyone and definitely not in front of a camera.

"Evanescence: My Immortal for after you guys left escaped.

And I think that may be it." I sighed. That was a long list.

"Okay guys the video won't be long enough to have all of those songs but I'll give them a listen tonight and decide on where to go from there." **(A/N which means you guys will be having a part in the decision! So just review or PM me which songs you like, you can only vote for two and I'll choose the most voted for songs. Teenagers is going to be part of it so don't vote for that ^_^) **

"But I'll also think about the order of clips and yeah." I moved on to the Hephaestus guys.

"Hey how's it going guys?" They all grinned at me which made me feel a bit better that I didn't have to sort out any problems here.

"Hey Annabeth! 'Kay we decked out the camera to be water proof, for any underwater shots Percy might feel like doing. Fire proof because you just know Leo will want to get his hands on this. The zoom is freakin' awesome! Like major! The effects are freakin' insane –"

"Spare me." I said dryly. "Lemme guess, you got Leo to help?" They all blushed.

"Yeah."

"Thought so." I smiled and moved on.

"Wassup?" I asked the Hermes kids.

"Okay let me just ask you something!" One guys said immediately. "What exactly are we meant to be getting across?! I say we're trying to say 'Hey we're just harmless kids who play pranks on each other' so I say show them some of our best pranks!"

"But I say we're trying to say that we've risked our lives over and over for these guys and we ask for no thanks but we at least want some respect for when they find out!"

"Well I say we're showing them that we never got the chance to be kids!"

"I say we tell them about our most unfair deaths! Ones of people giving their lives at such a young age and for what? So that the people we protected would then hunt us down! A montage of the people who died!"

"What about showing them that we're not grouchy people who mope around? How about we just say that we're kids and we know it! Show them capture the flag! Show them pranks!"

"GUYS!" I couldn't help but let the frustration out. "We're meant to be showing them all of this! That we are kids who have seen too much, done too much. And without a choice. But at the same time make it sound like we do it for them and all we want is some respect. You know what I mean right guys? Instead of arguing about this work together to put it all together. Then liaison with the Apollo guys tomorrow to put the music together. Talk to the Hephaestus guys about the newer clips we'll have to shoot. Got it guys?" They all grinned at me and nodded. I walked away but could still hear them arguing, not as badly, now it was more about how much of each should be put in.

"Yo guys." I said to the Aphrodite girls. This should be interesting.

"Hey!" One girl said perkily. "What look exactly are we going for?"

"I mean, I totally think everyone should look super hot!" another girl gushed. "Who can resist a smokin' hot guy or girl right!"

"No!" Someone else squealed. "We need them to look dangerous, dark, mysterious..." She shivered and looked lost in thoughts. I really hoped I had mistook her expression.

"Um... What about making everyone look different." I suggested. They all looked at me. "Give everyone different looks. Play to peoples strengths. Oh and try not to go too overbroad or I'll have to get Piper down here 'kay?" They shared looks. "Oh and also have a chat with the Athena guys over there later to see who will be in the video."

"Awesome!" The bubbled. As I moved on I heard them discussing who should have what look.

"So Malcolm." I said as I walked up to him. Surprisingly Hale, the new kid, was there. "Whatcha doing?"

"We're wondering who should be in the new clips. So we got Hale to be included because he's one of the newest and is pretty smart." Hale beamed at Malcolm. "So we're telling him the different err legends of camp and see who he's most impressed with."

"You are so cool Annabeth! I'm so happy you're my head counsellor!" He jumped up and down. I glared at my cabin mates and they all looked away some whistling innocently.

"Gee thanks guys. But how about you think up some other great people other than me and Percy." They all blushed. **(A/N and by them I mean you guys! Think of famous people who could be demigods such as Abraham Lincoln or Shakespeare! As well as old demigods such as Perseus or Orion) **

I looked around the room pleased with myself when I saw how everyone was working together now.

"Who's our little miracle maker?" Thalia said sauntering up behind me.

"Shut up Thals." She just laughed.

"We have a counsellor meeting after diner so we're missing out on the campfire. Not that it matters anymore. No one seems very excited even if we get a chance to be treated normally we still can't have our campfire back. Not the awesome multicoloured flames. Not the awesome fireworks. Not the usual songs." Thalia had adopted the Hunters attitude towards camp a little but she had always loved our campfires. And now she couldn't even have that. This whole thing just sucks!

* * *

"Okay. Any news?" Chiron started the meeting in the same way he usually does.

"Hades still seems like Hell." Nico laughed again at his now getting old joke.

"Piper got Kyla Brookes to come to camp! She is so cool! She's gonna be here in a day or two. I can't wait! I mean, did you see her in –"

"Any actual news?" I cut in.

"Yeah. One extraction squad needed. Missouri I think." She grumbled. Chiron wrote down on his clipboard.

Leo was back for Hephaestus cabin and told us this, "The sewers didn't have as many kids as I'd hoped. I think lots of parents are actually giving their kids up to the DEC!" He exclaimed. "But there were some kids who had run away when they found out. Some as young as six who had been kicked out or felt that they had to run away! It's horrible. They're all here now, about half a dozen of them."

We all sat there in silence as Leo ranted.

"What kind of parent who do that to their child?" He whispered. "At first they mistook me as a spy for the DEC. I had to convince them I was a demigod just like them. Each and everyone one. Children who shouldn't have had to be down there in the first place." He coughed and smiled. "One squad needed in Wyoming." Chiron noted that.

"Um... Katie?" Chiron asked.

"Conner and Travis are still holding up, surprisingly. But none of my guys are in need of the DEC." She stated.

"Uh, None for me." Will Solace told us. And so we went round. Only a few squads needed but the meetings main focus today was on me and the video.

"So Annabeth. How's the video coming along?"

"We've got a playlist that we're gonna shorten from the Apollo guys." Will smiled at me. "Hermes cabin have done an awesome job but need to think together a little more. Hephaestus cabin have done amazingly well!" Leo clicked his tongue twice and snapped his fingers at me. "Yeah yeah Leo. Aphrodite cabin are working on appearance and from some of the stuff I heard you guys are gonna look... great." Clarisse frowned, obviously hoping not to be dressed up. "Athena cabin were working on which legends but need to travel back a bit further. I would tell you more but I want it to be a surprise."

"Why don't Ares cabin get a say in the video?" Clarisse growled.

"What would you have them do?" She said nothing so I moved on. "We have everything planned out, mostly... but we need to put it together. I need Hermes working with Apollo to help each other out."

"Yes ma'am"

"I need Athena working with Aphrodite working on who and how."

"Check!"

"I need Hephaestus working around everyone else to get an idea of what they're supposed to be filming."

"On it!"

"Once that is done I'll need all four cabins working together and Hephaestus to film that, got it?"

"Got it!"

Everyone looked around at each other looking a bit happier than they had in weeks.

* * *

Later as I walked toward my cabin I saw the others coming back from the campfire looking worn down.

"Gods I'm so happy we get some sleep now!" I heard someone say. Yeah, lucky you. I get to stay up all night listening to songs and writing down legends and *Yawn* probably won't get much sleep **(A/N which is what I did. I stayed up until 6 this morning writing this!) **

"Night guys." I called as I walked down the hall.

"Night Annabeth!" Everyone chorused. I listened to the sounds of everyone getting ready for bed and I turned on my laptop (Which I had gotten from Tartarus when I was down there) and went on youtube. Time to search up some of these songs. The first ones I looked at were from War to kidnap to reunion to Tartarus. I had to admit, they summed up my feelings pretty darn well. This was going to be a long night.

**Ok was that chapter good? Hope so. Two votes per song and one legend please! Have a nice day or something! **


	7. Mist related

"Hey Perce there's an assembly at after lunch right?" Tuck asked leaning back in his chair in science.

"Yeah I think so; at least that's what Mr. Phelps said." I replied.

"Silence!" Mrs. Chesney called as she stormed into the room. "You all had Ms. Rakasenzesalvador as a cover teacher yesterday correct?"

"Yes miss." The class chorused.

"Mr. Kastro!" Chesney suddenly snapped.

"Yes miss?" Tucker yelped, giving me a look that said, _see? She always picks on me!_

"Can you give a summary of what we did yesterday for the class?" She asked in a phony sweet voice.

"Uh... We um, learnt about red shift and blue shift and the uhhh..." He choked.

"Ahh, Mr. Jackson, perhaps you could help him?" She said turning to me.

"Err..." I thought back to yesterday and remembered that I had been doodling the whole lesson.

"The Doppler effect." Azaylia whispered under her breath at me.

"The Doppler effect miss." I smiled. She wrinkled her nose and then turned to the board to start writing. "Thanks Azaylia."

"S'all good." She said, huh she had said the same thing yesterday. "Everyone hates Mrs. Chesney so anything to get back at her feels good."

"Who's talking!?" Chesney snaps turning suddenly and eyeing the classroom. Since everyone had become accustomed to this we had started talking to each other without looking at each other, making it harder for her to spot the person.

"That was horrible!" Tucker said as we left the classroom. He had been picked on the whole lesson and even I had to admit that she seemed to spend most of the lesson trying to catch Tucker out.

"Yeah. She really went for you today." I said.

"Ha! So you agree that she is hates me more than anyone else!?"

"Yeah yeah, she really hates you, happy?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Hey guys!" Carrie said joining us as we left the Old Building toward the Main Building – i.e. the cafeteria.

"Hey Carrie." Tuck smiled.

"Hi." I yawned.

"Why are you so tired?" Carrie asked as we got our food.

"On Saturday night I stayed up all night with Annabeth –"

"Uh huh." Tucker asked his tone implying lots.

"Not like that." I rolled my eyes. "And then last night I did all my homework that I was meant to do on the weekend. So now I am super tired." I yawned again.

"Well I was reading last night and am super tired." Carrie told us as we went to the hill where we usually sit for lunch.

"What were you reading?" Tucker asked.

"I was reading up about demigods." Carrie smiled and brought out a bunch of papers from her bag. "The DEC had managed to catch around ten – eleven demigods but they have all escaped."

"Yeah because we have a demigod extraction squad." I said.

"A what?" Carrie asked.

"We have groups of demigods who go and find new demigods and get them to Camp Half-Blood –" I began.

"So the safe place for demigods is called Camp Half-Blood?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah and the extraction squads also go get kidnapped demigods from the DEC."

"Don't the DEC have like, super amazing defences?" Carrie asked.

"Oh yeah they do! I hear my dad on the phone telling his employees to up the security every time a demigod gets away." Tucker informed us.

"Yeah but nothing can beat Greek fire." I grinned mischievously.

"You go in against, what? Guns, lasers and other techie stuff with swords and fire?" Carrie asked.

"Lasers?" Tucker laughed. Carrie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Our weapons don't work against them but we're great at causing distractions." I cut in before a fight can break out.

"What kind of distractions?" Tucker asked.

"Different things, some of the older Aphrodite kids go and look hot to distract the guards, some Hermes kids pull a prank, Hephaestus kids will make an automation or blow something up, Demeter kids will make plants go wild, If Thalia's involved then lightening might hit the building and cut out the electricity. That kind of thing, I don't know that much since I'm here." I try not to sound bitter.

Both Tucker and Carrie look at me with a kind of "What the Hades" expression which cracked me up. Before any of us say anything else Aiden and Aspen come up the hill, arguing.

"You're just annoyed because I'm smarter than you." Aspen said.

"Oh please! Who was it that got an A+ in music? Oh right! That was me!"

"I'm getting A's in science, English and Sociology! And what are you getting? Oh that's right! C's to B's." I was mostly on C's...

"C's and B's aren't bad! And besides, I do extracurricular things." Aiden defended.

"The swim team doesn't count as you being smart!" Aspen laughed.

"Actually coach will only let you be on the team if you're doing well and passing, which I am!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really! Percy, you used to be on the team, isn't it true that coach will kick you off if you start failing!?" Both of them turned to me expectantly.

"Uh... Yeah..." I said hating getting it into it. "But Aspen is smarter, just accepted it Aiden."

Aspen grinned in triumph whereas Aiden just sighed in resignation.

"Fine." He mumbled sitting down. "Hey wait! You were on the swim team! And your dad is – er you know." Aiden accused. All of my friends looked at me.

"Hey I never used my _skills _when swimming!" I defended myself. "And besides, Annabeth told me drop out." They all rolled their eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aspen asked sitting down next to him.

"Mistology." Carrie grinned.

"What are we studying today Mr. Jackson?" Aiden joked. I roll my eyes at him.

"We were just talking about the DEC." I replied. Tucker scowled whereas Aiden and Aspen just nodded awkwardly.

"What about them?" Aiden asked so Carrie gave him a quick recap.

When she was finished Aiden gave a low whistle and Aspen looked happy that no violence was used unless necessary.

"What happens when you find a demigod? That's why you're here and not at camp right?" Aspen asked.

"Yeah that's why I'm here. As for finding a demigod, the people undercover call for an extraction squad."

"What do the extraction squad do when they get called to a place?" Aiden asked.

"Well that depends on the circumstances. If let's say, the demigod knew there who the other demigod was they would call the extraction squad who would then come and get the newbie without outing the demigod who is undercover. However if a monster attacked and the undercover demigod was found out then they would either have to find their own way back to camp unless they had a newbie in which case the extraction squad would come to save the day." I explained the best I could.

"So if monsters attacked us here Perce, you'd have to run?" Aspen asked.

"Well I'd kill the monster." I replied avoiding the question.

"Ok then after you killed the monster you'd run? Would we ever see you again?" She rephrased sounding worried.

"Depends if I had a newbie or not. And as to whether or not I'd see you again... Well I don't know but I hope so."

"Have you found anyone?" Tucker asked. I bit the inside of my cheek, unsure of whether or not to tell them. I opened my mouth trying desperately to think of something to say when thankfully the bell rang meaning the end of lunch.

"We've got an assembly right?" I said quickly.

We walked together into the hall where we had our assemblies. When we got in there however there were no seats. I frowned at my friend confused. Their expressions told me they were thinking the same thing.

"LINE UP! NO TALKING!" The headmaster boomed from up on the small stage at the head of the huge room. No way near as big as the Hall of the Gods on Olympus but still big.

Teachers were herding kids so that small people were nearer the front. Somehow Carrie managed to stay near us as my group got shoved to the edge of the room. There was a huge amount of shuffling around and people chatting quietly but eventually everyone was silent.

"Good afternoon Goode students." The head said. "Today we have with us some representatives from the DEC. Do we all know what the DEC is?"

"Yes sir." Was the general reply. I said nothing as my stomach clenched. My face hardened into a mask, emotionless. I was aware of my friends shooting me a worried look but I kept my gaze forward.

"Even so, we have Jonno Pan and Helen McGonan to explain to you what they do, why they do it and why it's important." Head moved out of the way as two people came forward to take his place.

The first was a man, he was tall and robust with a head so shiny I bet I'd be able to see my reflection in it. He was wearing a suit but the jacket was too small and I could see the buttons straining to keep him in it. He waddled to the front with a sneer on his face as he looked down on the students before him.

The woman was his opposite. She was small and thin with straggly brown hair. She was smiling at us all but it made her look like a rat as her two front teeth showed and her nose wrinkle. She wore jeans and a T-Shirt that read _"We know who the real heroes are." _As soon as I figured out what it said blind rage hit me as I struggled not to go up on there and-

"Percy," Someone whispered, a strong hand holding onto my arm. "Let it go. You won't make anything better by going up there. Annabeth has a plan remember?"

I looked over and saw that Tucker was the one holding me back. I looked to my other side and saw that Aiden was ready to help if needed. I took a deep breath. "S'ok guys. I'm good." I spat out.

Tuck let go of my arm but stayed close to me just in case. As did Aiden.

"Hello Goode students." The woman started. "Now I'm sure you've all heard about the gods and their... offspring by now."

Another murmur of "Yes" and "Duh" went around the room. The woman smiled again looking even more like a rat.

"But who here really knows about them?" She looked around the room expectantly.

I grinned and sent a smirk to my friends. They all rolled their eyes in response.

"Yes? You over there!" Helen McGonan said pointing to someone who had their hand up.

"Well they're evil right? Bastard kids of the gods. They hate mortals because they're normal so they lure monsters in to hurt them." Said no other than Jonathon Hop.

"Yes!" Helen beamed. I felt like murdering someone. It was just so grossly untrue! Tuck's hand appeared on my arm again. This time neither of us said anything.

"I'm sure most of you know how to spot one as seen on the posters. I'm just going to go over it again." The she launched into the same old nonsense about us being terrible people and here were the reasons why. "You see, they're dyslexic because they're aberrations. Their brains can't handle the fact that humans have evolved past the gods onto something better. Their minds are stuck in ancient times."

WHAT!? Without the gods around mortals would be nothing! Civilisation would fall apart! Although did get the fact that our brains are hardwired for ancient Greek.

"They're troubles some and get kicked out of a lot of schools because they pick fights with people they know are better than them and get jealous. So they attack them or get monsters to instead." She continued.

Aiden's hand joined Tucker's but on my other arm as I growled at this woman.

"How do you know all this!?" A kid called out.

"Because we're the DEC. Demigod Experts and Capturers." The man – Jonno – spoke up. His voice was gravely and made me cringe.

"How are you experts?" Someone couldn't help but call out. There were so many kids in the hall that no one would be able to tell who was calling out.

"Demigod Experts and _Capturers._" Helen emphasised. "But we're not taking questions at the moment."

"What do you do with them when you capture them?" Someone else shouted.

The two DEC people shared an unsure look. Everyone in the hall was watching them now. Silence.

"We simply get them in and ask them questions in a nice controlled environment." Jonno smiled sickeningly.

"Liars." I growled. I knew from what Annabeth had told me about what actually went on within the DEC headquarters and it is not something I wish to repeat.

"Percy." Carrie said quietly. I looked at her trying to diffuse my anger. It wasn't easy but I managed to stay put.

Helen opened her mouth to say something more when there was a loud crashing as suddenly all the exits had monsters covering them. There were hordes of monsters and at the front was a dracaenae. There was a moment of silence and then the room was filled with screams. The students all ran to one side of the room leaving a huge space in the middle. The teachers bravely stood behind the students except for Paul. Paul looked toward me and then started carefully moving students so that they weren't near the exits and also smoothly moving my group toward the front so that if I were to take of the monsters I could.

The monsters moved toward the stage scaring off the DEC people. One dracaenae picked up a mic and hissed into it, "I can smell you demigod. Come out, come out wherever you are."

I couldn't do it, not that I didn't want to but I don't know who the newbie is yet. I glanced at my friends. "No Percy." Aspen whispered.

"If you don't come out we'll be forced to go through every mortal here. Do you want that?" An ugly Cyclops with two strands of hair combed over and a too small loin cloth said taking the mic from the dracaenae.

I looked around at the students. Some were frozen in fear, some were crying and shaking in fear and some were filming on their phones. I had to protect them. "Sorry guys." I said to my friends.

"No Percy!" Aspen pleaded again quietly.

The dracaenae on stage growled and sent forward two monsters that moved toward the students nearest them. The students there tried to move away but there was no space. Without thinking I grabbed a bottle of water out of my bag and threw it at them.

The monsters look toward me as I stepped out. "Leave them alone." I said giving them my Mess-with-them-and-I'll-kill-you glare. I was aware of a few students moving away from me with shocked expressions.

The Cyclops shouted, "Get him!" and the two monsters obeyed. Fortunately they weren't exactly the worst I'd ever dealt with so as they came charging at me I step sided and uncapped the riptide. Within a few second they were just a pile of dust.

I looked up at the stage and everything was silent for a moment and then a song started playing. It was Carrie – she was playing a song on her phone – I need a Hero by Jennifer Saunders.

**Where have all good men gone****  
****And where are all the gods?****  
****Where's the street-wise Hercules****  
****To fight the rising odds?**

"Really?" I asked. She just smiled.

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?****  
****Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need. **

I sighed as monsters came toward me, I ran to meet them just as the music got faster. ****

**I need a hero****  
****I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night****  
****He's gotta be strong****  
****And he's gotta be fast****  
****And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

I slashed at countless monsters but it seemed as though they started working together like they had during the wars making it harder to defeat them all.  
**  
****I need a hero****  
****I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light****  
****He's gotta be sure****  
****And it's gotta be soon****  
****And he's gotta be larger than life**

"Who are you?" The dracaenae screeched as I ended up on the stage next to her. I swung at her but she moved faster than I thought she would. She and the Cyclops moved backwards off the stage.

"Get his friends!" She yelled. A few telekhines moved toward the crowd. I cursed. ****

**Somewhere after midnight****  
****In my wildest fantasy****  
****Somewhere just beyond my reach****  
****There's someone reaching back for me**

Oh that was so it. I felt a familiar tug in my gut as a spray of water fell from the piping above the stage. Hmm, to kill them or make a message? I asked myself. Message. I sighed.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering! Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood!" I knew I could have asked Winky but seeing the effect of what I had just said on the student and teachers was priceless. ****

**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat****  
****It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet******

**I need a hero****  
****I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night****  
****He's gotta be strong****  
****And he's gotta be fast****  
****And he's gotta be fresh from the fight****  
****I need a hero****  
****I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light****  
****He's gotta be sure****  
****And it's gotta be soon****  
****And he's gotta be larger than life**

The mist cleared and I saw the whole dinning pavilion – they were still having lunch.

"Percy!" I heard Chiron exclaim.

"One extraction squad please." I smiled casually as a telekhine came toward me. I slashed at it. "Annabeth you know how many I need." I turned around toward the monsters. They were nearing my friends but there was a lot of running around. I sighed. "It would seem the monsters are working together again. Also we were having a talk from the DEC before the monsters came." I called toward the Iris message and was answered with a lot of booing.

"Thalia and Nico, wanna come with me?" I heard Annabeth ask. I smiled as I wiped the message away.

"That was the demigod headquarters!" Helen cried. I rolled my eyes and took in the scene before me. Kids were running around wildly, some were filming everything going on. Thankfully Carrie's music had been turned off at some point. Teachers were also scared. The very few monsters that were left looked toward my friends – probably smelling the demigod in there. Time to get the attention back on me.

The tug in my gut intensified as I made a huge amount of water swirl around me and then threw it out toward the crowd. Not harming them but enough to make everyone stop.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon! Defeater of Kronos and Gaia." I yelled knowing they were probably a bit angry with me for that.

I was right. Angry cries filled the air as all the monsters came at me. Someone joined me in fighting the monsters and saw that Nico had arrived.

"Hey Nico!" I grinned.

"Hey Perce." He grinned back.

"Hey it's the boy from the paper!" Someone called out.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"I shadow travelled, they're taking the pegasi and you know how they don't like me." He explained. "There are loads of monsters!" He sighed exasperated.

"I did say they were working together!" I defended myself. I noticed that more monsters were coming in through the doors.

"Oh that is it!" Nico grumbled and then stabbed the floor with his sword. The terrified student in the corner frowned at him.

"What's that going to do?" I heard them asking.

Then a horde of skeletons came from the ground and started attacking the monsters. Nico grinned and laughed like a maniac. I smiled too.

There was a crashing sound as a group of pegasi came through the windows. _Yo boss! _I heard in my head.

"Blackjack!" I smiled as I saw his rider. Annabeth on Blackjack, Thalia on Porkie followed by two other pegasi came in.

"Hey Seaweed brain, need help?" Annabeth grinned.

"I love you." I laughed gave her a kiss.

"Are you two gonna help at any point?" Thalia yelled. We broke apart blushing. Nico's skeletons were gone and he looked exhausted, luckily most of the monsters were gone, only the Cyclops and the dracaenae were left.

I shared a look with Annabeth. Ok, I thought to myself, let's do this. I went over to my friends as the students and teachers alike parted for me. I saw Jonathon and Gabrielle move out of my way and I couldn't help but smirk at them.

"Hey guys – you know when the emposa said there were three demigods? Yeah well one of you is a demigod. I don't know who so do you think that maybe all of you could come with me?" I said in a rush.

Tucker, Carrie, Aiden and Aspen all looked at me with similar expressions and then nodded grimly.

I asked for Porkie and the other two pegasi to come over and then got my friends on them.

"Carrie you can go with Thalia on Porkie. Aspen I know you're scared of heights so you can go on Frix who will fly low. Tucker and Aiden you guys are going on Nightwing." I got them each up. They were all silent unlike the pegasi who kept making jokes and complaining when Aiden accidentally pulled on Nightwing's mane.

I turned in time to see Thalia send an arrow into the Cyclops' eye and Annabeth drive her dagger into dracanae. Annabeth and Thalia grabbed Nico and ran toward us.

"Hey guys." Annabeth smiled at my friends. They smiled back faintly.

"Let's go!" I said watching Thalia climb onto Porkie with Carrie.

"One sec!" Annabeth said while taking something out of her bag. "Where are the DEC people?"

I pointed over to where Helen and Jonno were cowering. She wrinkled her nose in disgust then strode over to them.

"I am a representative of the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She said in a strong voice. "We wish to meet with you. We have prepared a presentation to explain to you who we really are and what we really do. Here." She handed the woman a piece of paper. "If you accept to meet with us then let it be known on the news, we will be watching."

She came back over to us. I climbed up onto Blackjack and helped her get up too.

"I'll see you guys there." Nico yawned. "I might be asleep so wake me up when you get there." Then he ran at a wall and faded out.

"Paul!" I called as the others left. "Can you tell my mom –"

"I'll tell her. I'm sure she will understand." Paul replied.

As we flew out of the broken window I saw some teachers hurry the students out. Some teachers were talking to Paul and looking rather angry. I saw some students still filming us. Then I saw the DEC people on the phone talking animatedly.

Even though this was one of the worst situations that could have happened I felt happy. I knew that I was going home finally. I knew that I could see my friends. I knew that I could be with Annabeth. And best of all, I could be myself.


	8. Mister Blofis! Just you wait

**Yes I know it took forever. I was writing a different chapter when I was reminded - Thanks Son of Zeus - to write the reaction chapies. So Bob's your uncle, here is Jonathon Hop's reaction. He may sound a little like Draco Malfoy... **

* * *

Jonathon Hop definitely did not like Percy Jackson or his friends. In fact, he hated them so much that they were always on his mind. He could see them now having lunch laughing at some lame joke probably. Jonathon glanced at his friends. They were all eating and remembering the time they'd pushed the red head into the pool. Good times.

Gabriella came outside followed by her friends. He tried to remember their names but since they only ever mimicked what Gabby said he couldn't really remember.

"Ugh! I look so ugly today!" Gabs said.

"No you don't!" Clone 1 said.

"Thanks but I bet you're just saying that." Gabby put on a forlorn face.

"No she's not! You're so pretty Gabriella." Clone 2 piped up.

"Aw gosh! You guys are so..." She fanned her face and sniffed.

"Yeah don't worry babe, you're smoking'!" Jonathon grinned.

Gabby bit her lip and giggled. Her friends giggled too but his friends started laughing and made kissy noises.

The rest of lunch went by as usual with Gabriella fishing for compliments as well as random glares thrown at Jackson's group.

What the hell was with that dude? He comes to this school and on the first day almost got kicked out. Then he goes missing for a year. Then he just shows up at the half way through the first term. What was with him?!

Besides, the guy acted like he saved the world or something! Like when someone comments to him to him that he quit the swim team (Slacker alert!) for no reason and now he shows no school spirit! He'll give them a look like _I've done so much more important things and if I could stay I would. _Weirdo. And stuck up! Like that Tucker boy.

Tucker's father worked at the DEC with Jonathon's parents. Actually, Jonathon's parents worked for Tucker's. Still, Tucker was a cowboy throwback who hanged around with loser freaks.

At the end of lunch there was an assembly. Jon's father had told him that some DEC workers were coming to his school today and he hoped to show off his knowledge on demigods and the DEC.

"LINE UP! NO TALKING!" The headmaster boomed from up on the small stage at the head of the huge room.

Teachers were herding kids so that small people were nearer the front. Jonathon didn't care, he pushed his way forward anyway, pushing some kids out of his way he pulled Gabby and the others along.

There was a huge amount of shuffling around and people chatting quietly but eventually everyone was silent.

"Good afternoon Goode students." The head said. "Today we have with us some representatives from the DEC. Do we all know what the DEC is?"

Duh. Who didn't? Jon thought. Jonathon wanted to join so his dad told him to be his in school spy.

"Yes sir." Was the general reply.

"Even so, we have Jonno Pan and Helen McGonan to explain to you what they do, why they do it and why it's important." Head moved out of the way as two people came forward to take his place.

The first was a man, he was tall and robust with a head so shiny. He was wearing a suit but the jacket was too small and the buttons straining to keep him in it. He waddled to the front with a sneer on his face as he looked down on the students before him.

The woman was his opposite. She was small and thin with straggly brown hair. She was smiling at us all but it made her look like a rat as her two front teeth showed and her nose wrinkle. She wore jeans and a T-Shirt that read _"We know who the real heroes are."_

Jonathon smirked as he read the shirt. _People like my father_, he thought.

"Ew!" Gabby laughed. "Look at Jackson and his cowboy friend!"

Jonathon glanced around the hall and noticed Jackson was glaring at the woman. Tucker grabbed his arm and his friends were all giving him looks. What was happening?

"Hello Goode students." The woman started. "Now I'm sure you've all heard about the gods and their... offspring by now."

Another murmur of "Yes" and "Duh" went around the room. The woman smiled again looking even more like a rat.

"But who here really knows about them?" She looked around the room expectantly.

Jonathon thought himself an expert on demigods. So he raised his hand. He didn't ever raise his hand in class. He wasn't some goody two shoes, suck up smart arse.

"Yes? You over there!" Helen McGonan said pointing to him.

"Well they're evil right? Bastard kids of the gods. They hate mortals because they're normal so they lure monsters in to hurt them." Jonathon said smirking at his knowledge in the situation.

"Yes!" Helen beamed.

"I'm sure most of you know how to spot one as seen on the posters. I'm just going to go over it again." The she launched into the talk about them being terrible people and here were the reasons why. "You see, they're dyslexic because they're aberrations. Their brains can't handle the fact that humans have evolved past the gods onto something better. Their minds are stuck in ancient times."

"They're troubles some and get kicked out of a lot of schools because they pick fights with people they know are better than them and get jealous. So they attack them or get monsters to instead." She continued.

Jackson was freakin' out. Was he a supporter? No way! Jonathon turned toward his friends excitedly.

"I think Jackson's a supporter! Look at him! His friends probably know which is why they're holding him back! Just wait till I tell my father about this! Ooh! And when I tell him Kastro's kid Tucker is probably a supporter too!" Jonathon grinned in anticipation as his friends contorted their faces in gruesome smiles.

"How do you know all this!?" A kid called out in front of Jon.

Jonathon glared down at the kid and then smirked as the kid cringed as he tried to move away.

"Because we're the DEC. Demigod Experts and Capturers." The man – Jonno – spoke up. His voice was gravely and rather fitting.

"How are you experts?" Someone couldn't help but call out. There were so many kids in the hall that no one would be able to tell who was calling out, Jonathon thought as he tried to find the kid.

"Demigod Experts and _Capturers._" Helen emphasised. "But we're not taking questions at the moment."

Jonathon sighed at their incompetence. He could've answered these kid's questions easily. Maybe he would tell his father of this...

"What do you do with them when you capture them?" Someone else shouted. Jonathon rolled his eyes. That was pretty obvious even to him.

The two DEC people shared an unsure look. Everyone in the hall was watching them now. Silence. Jonathon grinned in anticipation of their answer.

"We simply get them in and ask them questions in a nice controlled environment." Jonno smiled sickeningly.

Jonathon knew exactly what they did and his mind thought wandered there. He had seen it when his father had taken him to work. His father wanted him to be part of the DEC when Jonathon finished school. Hell, he wanted him to start already.

Helen opened her mouth to say something more when there was a loud crashing as suddenly all the exits had monsters covering them. There were hordes of monsters and at the front was a dracaenae.

Jonathon knew a thing or two about monsters. He'd seen a sort of film thing of clips of demigods being attacked. The scenes would freeze every so often and writing would appear saying what kind of monster it was. It would also try and analyse the powers that were displayed by the half breeds – er _bloods._

There was a moment of silence and then the room was filled with screams. The students all ran to one side of the room leaving a huge space in the middle. The teachers bravely stood behind the students except for Mr. Blofis.

Gabriela was screeching her head off beside him.

"Jonny! I'm scared!" She pouted up at him practically begging him to hug her and protect her. But Jonathon had more important things to do.

Jonathon moved backwards and had a shield of other students around him.

The monsters moved toward the stage scaring off the DEC people. One dracaenae picked up a mic and hissed into it, "I can smell you demigod. Come out, come out wherever you are."

There was a demigod here? Jonathon thought desperately. How had he not noticed? Who was it? Jonathon slid out his phone and started filming so that he could show his father.

"If you don't come out we'll be forced to go through every mortal here. Do you want that?" An ugly Cyclops with two strands of hair combed over and a too small loin cloth said taking the mic from the dracaenae.

Jonathon looked at the other pupils. Some were frozen in fear, some were crying and shaking in fear and some were filming on their phones like him. Losers.

The dracaenae on stage growled and sent forward two monsters that moved toward the students nearest them.

Suddenly Jackson threw a bottle of water at them. Was he trying to play the hero? No way! Jackson was such a beg!

The monsters look toward him as he stepped out. "Leave them alone." he said giving them his Mess-with-them-and-I'll-kill-you glare. A few students were moving away from him with shocked expressions. And yes, Jon was very well acquainted with Jackson's glares.

The Cyclops shouted, "Get him!" and the two monsters obeyed. Jackson didn't look fazed as he suddenly had a sword by his side. A few quick slashes and there was nothing left.

Music started in the hall. It was that damn Red Head. The song was I need a Hero from Shrek.

"Oh my gods!" Gabs said peeking under his arm. "Is Jackson a half thingy? No way!" No way was something his group used a lot. Suddenly something clicked inside Jonathon's brain box. Jackson wasn't just a supporter... Bu tone of them. His friends... They knew. That meant.. Tucker! Oh wait till his father heard about this!

It looked as though Jackson was dancing as he fought in time with the music. He killed the monsters easily. In fact the look on his face was more annoyance and anger than fear.

"Who are you?" The dracaenae screeched as he ended up on the stage next to her. He swung at her but she moved faster than he thought she would. She and the Cyclops moved backwards off the stage.

"Get his friends!" She yelled. A few telekhines moved toward the crowd. Jackson cursed in a different language which was shocking as he sucked in French class.

All of a sudden the pipes in the hall exploded and water showered down.

"My hair!" Screeched Gabriela. She frowned as she expected a response but her clones were too busy holding tight to each other and crying to offer any sucking up.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering! Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood!" Jackson called out.

The hall had shocked half scared half awed looks on their faces. _Oh yes, the great Percy Jackson, a hero! _Jonathon sneered.

"Percy!" Jonathon saw a centaur exclaim.

"One extraction squad please." He smiled casually as a telekhine came toward him. He slashed at it. "Annabeth you know how many I need." He turned around toward the monsters. They were nearing his friends but there was a lot of running around. "It would seem the monsters are working together again. Also we were having a talk from the DEC before the monsters came." He called toward the Iris message and was answered with a lot of booing.

Jonathon really looked at the misty image. There were rows upon rows of teenagers sitting at tables eating. It was sunny and there were rolling green hills and fields behind them. Jonathon's dad could most likely track this...

"Thalia and Nico, wanna come with me?" That blonde asked.

"That was the demigod headquarters!" Helen cried as Percy wiped the scene away.

Way to state the obvious. Stupid bloody mare.

Kids were running around wildly, some were filming everything going on. Thankfully Carrie's music had been turned off at some point. Teachers were also scared.

That damn Jackson made the water hit everyone and drawing focus to him. Attention seeker.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon! Defeater of Kronos and Gaia." Gee talk about yourself much? Besides that was obviously a lie. Kronos and Gaia were both, like, dead or whatever it is that happens to monsters. Wait, wasn't Gaia one of the good ones? Jackson really needed to sort out his facts.

Angry cries filled the air as all the monsters went at him.

The shadows seemed to move behind Jonathon. He yelped at leapt to the side as a boy – the boy from the news paper! – appeared out of the shadow. The kid grinned, yawned and then joined Jackson.

"Hey Nico!" Jackson grinned.

"Hey Perce." The dark haired boy grinned back.

"Hey it's the boy from the paper!" Gabby called out.

Jackson called something to the dead lookin' kid - Nico. So he was cohorts with all the demigods out there? Did he know everyone who had been captured? Was that why he became friends with Tucker? So that he could find stuff out about the DEC? Tucker... That traitor!

"I shadow travelled, they're taking the pegasi and you know how they don't like me." He explained. Then he exclaimed something quietly, obviously annoyed.

Jackson replied with something that made the boy roll his eyes.

"Jonny? Jonathon?" Gabs tugged on my arm. "I'm so scared." She pouted up at him.

Jonathon smiled lazily down at her but before he could reply something caught his eye.

Nico had grumbled something and then stabbed the floor with his sword. The terrified student in the corner frowned at him.

What's that going to do? Jonathon wondered. Someone else had voiced the question.

Then a horde of skeletons came from the ground and started attacking the monsters. Nico grinned and laughed like a maniac.

"Ah!" Jonathon yelped. Gabriella made much shriller sound. Jon coughed and tried to cover up the lack of bravado.

There was a crashing sound as a group of pegasi came through the windows.

"Blackjack!" Jackson grinned.

"Hey Seaweed brain, need help?" The blonde bimbo grinned.

"I love you." He laughed gave her a kiss.

"Are you two gonna help at any point?" Whoa! This girl looked seriously weird. The couple broke apart blushing. Nico's skeletons were gone and he looked exhausted, most of the monsters were gone, only the Cyclops and the dracaenae were left.

Jackson smirked and started walking. Kids parted before him like... Like... the red sea for Jesus? Or was it Moses... Either way, kids moved out of his way. Gabby and I both moved back as well. I don't know why, there was just something about him...

Jackson spoke to his group. Tucker, Carrie, Aiden and Aspen all looked at him with similar expressions and then nodded grimly.

I asked for Porkie and the other two pegasi to come over and then got my friends on them.

The goth girl sent an arrow into the Cyclops' eye and Blondie drove her dagger into the dracanae.

They all got on their pegasi when the blonde suddenly headed over to the DEC.

"I am a representative of the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She said in a strong voice. "We wish to meet with you. We have prepared a presentation to explain to you who we really are and what we really do. Here." She handed the woman a piece of paper. "If you accept to meet with us then let it be known on the news, we will be watching."

Emo boy ran at a wall and disappeared. The demigods were about to leave when Jackson called out. "Paul! Can you tell my mom –"

"I'll tell her. I'm sure she will understand." Mr. Blofis replied.

I turned to Mr. Blofis as the freaks left. Before Mrs. Rodds and some others came over to him I said,

"Wait till my father hears about this."


End file.
